


Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club

by MisterMouse



Series: Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club [1]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cartoon Physics, Destruction, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hyperphallic, Kissing, Licking, M/M, M/M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Growth, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret club, huge cock, m/m - Freeform, sucking, super strength, toon love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMouse/pseuds/MisterMouse
Summary: Sometimes cartoon characters need to blow off steam. Sometimes toons can be fans of muscles, muscle growth, and huge phalluses. Sometimes those toons cum across a secret club to help them with those desires. That was the case of Sylvester and Pepe le Pew on that first fateful journey.





	1. Welcome to the Gallery

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club  
Episode One: Welcome to the Gallery

      This series contains copyright characters from a number of different series by a number of different companies and they are all copyright their respective owners. All characters featured are over 18 and are conscenting adults in the events that progress. These stories are not for profit and are only for fun... that being said... on with the fun parts.

      In this world of toons. The cartoon characters from any number of shows blink into existance along with their small part of the world as it is created in our world. They act as performers and are aware of their shows as any actor might be. When the shows are cancelled they just hang out and visit around. While their shows or other cartoons are actively being created they work hard... though some eventually do turn to the more pornographic routes on occasion, depending on the creator.

     This particular story in the world of toons starts shortly after the recording of a new Sylvester and Tweety cartoon. It was set in their show: The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, and was from short entitled: Good Bird Hunting. In that episode Sylvester got a magic amulet that made him incredibly muscular and super strong. He used his powers to fend off a mountain lion and to capture Tweety, at least until an accident resulted in him losing the amulet and therefore his powers.  
     The assistant director blew a whistle then the director called out, "Cut! That's a wrap people. We got everything we need. Good episode."  
     Immediately afterwards everyone on set dropped character and they shook hands congratulating one another on a job well done. Tweety Bird was of to his trailer, as was Granny, Hector the Bulldog, and Pete Puma. Sylvester the cat, however, remained behind on set.  
     He whistled to himself as he waited and then saw the man of his desire, Pepe le Pew peek his head in from behind one of the light boxes.  
     "Zat was most excellent, pigeon," said the skunk in his thick French accent, "I really liked zis episode."  
     The cat walked over to the skunk and embraced him in a hug that pressed their naked chests together. He locked lips before allowing the skunk to say another word.  
     After the long and passionate kiss, Sylvester looked Pepe in the eyes. He had a sadness hidden there as he spoke back with a lisp, "I really liked it to. You know what my favorite part was?" the cat then took a few steps back and flexed back to his massive buff size once more. He did a few poses to show off his arms, then flexed his abs taught, and finished off bouncing his pecs. He stayed large and held a double bicep pose, "This was my favorite part. I wish I could let out my buff side more often. why can't they just write a cartoon where we're super strong and muscular the whole time?"  
      Sylvester huffed as he walked off then picked up a massive boulder and crushed it against his powerful chest with his massive arms. He flexed again and the remnants of rock rubble landed at Pepe's feet.  
     The skunk smiled and flexed up as well, his muscles dwarfing that of the cat. He walked over and the ground shook under his footfalls, "Mais oui, mon petit minou. Zis would be so nice to stay in ze buff forms for more zan a small gag from time to time, no?"  
     The muscular skunk scooped up the massive Sylvester in his arms and the pair's muscles writhed against each others. They were fighting for space as the toons held each other tight in a hug that could crush boulders. They kissed passionately and were lost in the heat of the moment.  
     That was when they heard a voice call out to interrupt them, "Maybe I could, I say, maybe I could help you two with that."  
     The pair immediately released each other and reduced back to their ordinary outward toon appearances. Sylvester cleared his throat and looked away while Pepe faced the interruptor head on but blushing a bit. They both stood quietly before the other toon.  
     It was Foghorn Leghorn, a tall white rooster with a southern accent, "What's a matta boys? Cat got both ya tongues or just chompin down on the skunk's tongue got both your mouths busier than a centipede at a toe countin' contest?"  
     Sylvester refused to make eye contact and blushed profusely, "We were uh, just rehearsing a scene for a new cartoon we got the scripts for is all. Nothin' to see here, Foghorn."  
     "Look at me when I'm talkin to ya, son. Y'all are both about as sharp as a bowlin' ball if ya think I don't know what's goin' on," Chuckled the rooster as he slapped his big belly, "Wasn't hard to hear you to conversatin'. I came over here cause I heard the rocks then I just listened in. Y'all were makin more noise than a couple of skeletons throwin a fit on a tin roof."  
     "What eez it zat you want?" asked Pepe.  
     "Pay attention boys. I'm not just talkin' to hear my head roar." said Foghorn Leghorn. He pulled a couple of business cards from out of nowhere and handed them off to Pepe and Sylvester. He shot finger guns at the pair and said, "Y'all want to be able to let loose and getcher buff sides on then head on down to that address and wear some clothes there too. Be sure ta hold on to them cards. Yer gonna' need 'em to get in the first time. Trust me, I say, trust me boys. Yer gonna be happy tha'cha did."  
      The tall rooster was off with a wink as Sylvester and Pepe looked to one another and then read the cards. The back side had an address in the bad part of downtown but the front side said: 

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club

     "Ze Bust Club?" asked Pepe, "What does zis mean?"  
     "I dunno," Sylvester shrugged. He then flexed his muscles lightly to show off a little definition, "I also dunno about you but I'm dyin' to find out."  
     Pepe shared a small flex of his own, "Alright zen l'amour de ma vie. Let us find out what zis is all about."  
     The pair of toons got cleaned up in Sylvester's trailer since shooting wrapped up. They headed down to the wardrobe department after and each picked an outfit.  
     Sylvester wore a tank top and some basketball shorts while Pepe put on a black leather jacket and some blue jeans. Both went barefoot and Pepe seemed proud to be bare chested.  
     Sylvester couldn't resist. He went up to the skunk and hugged him with one arm while the other traced over his chest, "That jacket really suits you, Pepe."  
     Pepe smiled and resisted the urge to flex any bigger as he kissed his cat, "You don't look half bad yourself, mon petit minou. However, if we focus too much on each other now, we may never get to ze club."  
     Sylvester resisted flexing up bigger as well then gave a nod, "Right then. Let's go, dear."  
     He gave Pepe a playful swat on the ass and with that they were off. They took a cab who was all too thrilled to speed off after it dropped them in one of the more dangerous parts of the city. The whole area was run down and dirty. The pair looked to each other a bit concerned as they approached the address. There was a big metal door with a sliding view line part way up. Pepe gave the door a knock and the small door on the bigger one slid open.  
     A pair of eyes, hidden behind sunglasses gazed down at them. Then a voice with a thick austrian accent spoke, "What do you vant?"  
     Pepe swallowed hard, "Um yes. We were given zese cards and told by Foghorn Leghorn to come here?"  
     The pair held up the business cards and showed them to the eye slot. The Austrian voice came back, "Ya. You are in ze right place. Come een."  
     The door opened with clank and thud. They stepped in and it was slammed shut behind them by none other than Arnold the pitbull. They had both remembered working with him on Tiny toons but had never seen him quite like this.  
     The white furred pitbull was naked except for a small red speedo but he looked far taller, buffer, and more powerful than he had on that show. He must have stood nine feet tall with muscles on top of muscles on top of even more muscle. However, at their current toon heights their lines of sight were closer aligned with what he was packing in that speedo, and boy was he packing. There was no doubt that he had a massive bait and tackle expertly crammed into a speedo that was just a tad too small. So much so that a bit of neck was showing at the top and the bottom came down over the massive balls nearly too his knees even though he was soft.  
     "Why don't choo take a picture? Eet will last longer?" said Arnold with a flex that made his biceps go right up to the ten foot tall ceiling with a thud. A bit of rock from the grey-stone ceiling was knocked off and crumpled around his impossible strength, "Oops. I keep forgetting I can bring zis place down with ze few light flexes."  
     Arnold chuckled a bit as he looked down over his monsterous pecs at the smaller toons. Pepe was busy staring and so Sylvester chimed in, "What is this place? Where do we go? What do we do here?"  
     "Ya, zis place is da Bust Club. B.U.S.T. Club which stands for Big Underground Strong Toon Club," Arnold smiled, "Zis place is where we toons can go full adult mode and full buff mode without worrying about any cartoon fans seeing or finding out. Eet eez private unt secret for only true muscle toons to let loose. Speaking of, you don't have to hide your junk vit deeze when you ist here."  
     Arnold reached down and with one fell swoop, reached in the sides of their pants and removed their undergarments. They were specially designed underware, called toon belts, they could wear as toons when totally or partially "naked" and it would conceal their genitals, nipples, and whatever else they needed to hide from public view in their cartoons. Pepe and Sylvester barely had time to react as he was so fast. They looked in awe as they saw that he somehow removed them without ripping them and then handed them back.  
     Sylvester let out a little mew as he saw Pepe's black nipples and ariola now amongst his sexy white chest fur from the open leather jacket. His own pink nipples were hidden by his tank top but still made small bumps against the material. Pepe shot him a wink before looking to arnold with his toon belt in hand, "Where do we go from ere?"  
     Arnold pointed to an elevator at the end of a sketchy looking hallway. there were no doors or windows in this building whatsoever, at least none that could be seen from this dimly lit hall. Arnold explained, "Go to ze elevator, hit ze button dat says B9 and then check your toon belts at ze desk. After zat zey will explain more down zere. It isn't safe to talk about ze rest too much by ze door to outside, ya?"  
     "Okay," said Sylvester. He took pepe by the hand and the pair walked down the long hall to the elevator.  
     The doors opened as they approched and Arnold gave them a nod and wink to signify it was all okay. They walked in and saw buttons that were marked floors 01 through 20 on one side while there were floors B1 through B10 on the other. Pepe pushed the button for B8 then realized his mistake and hit the button for B9 right after. Arnold had started to play with his nipple in one hand but waved to them with the other as the doors closed and his cock started to enlarge a bit.  
     "I'm not a hundred percent sure about this," said Sylvester, trying not to spray Pepe as he spoke.  
     The elevator moved and moved fast to floor B8. the elevator dinged and revealed what looked like an empty warehouse. They only had a moment to look out as the doors closed and the elevator went down one more floor. They walked out and saw what looked to be a fancy spa with gold and black art deco designs all around. There was fancy marble floor tile that felt cool on their bare feet and there were massive massage chairs on either side of the huge room which had 100 foot tall ceilings. They saw a desk not far from them and behind it stood Foghorn Leghorn though not as he had appeared before.  
     The rooster was a good six and a half feet tall before but now he must have stood ten feet tall if he were an inch. He had massive muscles and a gigantic muscle gut. He wore the cuffs and collar of a dress shirt, along with a red bow tie, but no other clothing aside from a massive speedo that contained a cock's cock which put Arnold's to shame. The desk said "Toon Belt Check" on the front and the pair approched to see their friend. Henry Hawk was sitting on the desk dressed the same but, were he standing, would have stood a mere six feet tall with muscles to rival a god. He kicked his legs playfully as the toons approached.  
     "Glad you two, I say, Glad you two could make it," smiled Foghorn Leghorn, "I didn't wanna give away too much but I thought I was being as subtle about it as a hand grenade in a barrel of oatmeal."  
     "Zis place looks fantastique, no?" said Pepe to Sylvester.  
     "Thith is amazing!" said Sylvester, "We can really flex up as big as we want?"  
     Foghorn accentuated the actuality of his size when he set his massive package on the desk with a resounding thud that shook the desk and made it creek from the weight, "Flex as big, I say, flex as big as you want and fuck as much as you want."  
     Henry Hawk began to rub over the massive package with both his hands, "There's just three rules o' dis place. Tell em Foggy."  
     "Rules?" asked Sylvester.  
     Foghorn nodded and crossed his massive arms over his massive chest so the muscles fought for room like too many baloons crammed into a tight space, "Now pay attention boys. Y'all we gotta have some rules or we would do more damage than a bull in a china shop. First rule is we can't let the cartoon fans know about this place or who might go here or it could ruin careers. Second rule is you can have sexy times with anyone out want but only if they say it's okay. No raping no matter what happens. Third rule is no letting loose all the way outside the art gallery. You boys understand all that?"  
     They found it a little hard to focus with the massive cock cock growing on the desk before them and leaking more precum than most people could cum in a whole year. Henry smiled as he saw them jealous of the massive member.  
     Sylvester and Pepe nodded but Pepe spoke for both as he said, "We understand Foghorn. What is the art gallery though?"  
     Foghorn nodded, "I'll have, I say, I'll have my man show you as it's better to show than try and explain. Now bring up your toon belts and we'll get y'all sorted out, boys."  
     The Rooster rang a small bell on the desk twice then waited with a devious grin. The smaller pair walked up to the desk to present their toon belts when there came a thundering thoom thoom thoom of massive foot falls that shook the ground beneath them. Out from the blinds behind the desk came a massive ten foot tall toon dressed the same as Henry and Foghorn.  
     It was the all too familiar face of Pepe's fourth cousin: Pitu le Pew. His footfalls stopped short of the pair as he lifted up the hair draped over his eyes and peered down over his massive pectorals. Hearts popped from his eyes as he got a better look at the newcomers. He clasped his hands together in glee as his cock throbbed a little bigger, really straining that speedo. He spoke with the same French accent as Pepe when he addressed them, "Ah cousin and sacre bleu... the ever delicious Sylvester. How good eet eez to see you both 'ere. I am so happy zat I get to show you to ze galerie d'art. Come come. I show you ze best time you ever had, mon petits."  
     He turned away with his big fluffy tail practically wagging then waved for them to follow him in. His heavy foot falls still shook the ground. Both Pepe and Sylvester adjusted themselves after exposure to so many buff toons and in anticipation of what was to cum. Even at their normal toon sizes they still had quite the respectable packages and neither one's outfits did a good job of hiding their boners. Walking was a little awkward as they went through a hallway to a room filled with giant paintings that were flush with the ground. the gallery seemed to go on for miles.  
     The paitings all had golden frames around them and each one must have been 15 feet tall and 10 feet across. The picture frames all had lights on them, some lights were red and others were green. There were a variety of paintings that ranged from mountain ranges, to tropical islands, city scapes, japanese bath houses, spas, beaches, forests, small towns, gyms, subdivisions, arctic tundra, space ships, and even alien worlds.  
     "What is this place, Pitu? I mean I know it's an art gallery but why come here?" asked Sylvester.  
     "Eet eez simple my pin cushion of love," said Pitu, "We come ere to get off. You see we use ze, how you say, cartoon physics to jump into a painting. Zey are leftover sets from old cartoon shows and comics no longer in use. We hop in, we do whatever we want to whatever we want in zose worlds and zen we come back ere where we can go about with ze releif. If ze light is green we can go right een. If ze light is red zen someone eez already zere instead."  
     They looked to a jungle painting with a red light as they heard the sound of a mousey voice crying out like Tarzan. They saw Sneezer swing into view only he wasn't like the Sneezer they knew. He wasn't the mere few inches tall as he had been on tiny toons but rather stood a good five feet tall and wore nothing but a brown loin cloth. The loin cloth however, had been ripped to tatters as his massive cock had already ripped it's way free to leave his gargantuan balls swinging in the breeze.  
     He let go of the vine and hit the ground with a thud that knocked over the nearby trees and cratered a few feet down from his impact. The massively muscled barefoot mouse ripped trees from the ground then tossed them around and swung them like they were weightless to him. He flexed bigger and bigger till he stood at least seven feet in height and almost as much in width. Not to be out done, his super thick cock just as long as he was tall and it spurt precum like a fire hose. He walked over to a particularly massive rock outcropping and with a swing of his mighty cock he knocked that rock to rubble.  
     The ground began to tremble at his flexing toes and the formerly diminuitive mouse grabbed hold of his throbbing cock. He started to stroke it furiously for all he was worth and the rumbling only intensified. He only said a very few moaning sounds as the end approached, "Ah... Ahhhhhh... AAAAaaaahhhh... AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Then it happened.

SPOOOOOOGE!

     His cock erupted with a tidalwave of cum at tremendous speed. The cum blasted through the forest and washed away everything in his path with millions of gallons of cum. Pitu, Sylvester, and Pepe watched the spectacle as the mouse fired for what must have been ten minutes straight. When he was done the entire landscape had been washed away and painted with his white seed for miles and miles.  
     "Phrew," said Sneezer as he tore the last tatters of his loin cloth away from himself, "I really needed that... Well. I think I'm gonna go fuck that mountain over there."  
     With that the gray mouse jumped into the air, launching like the Incredible Hulk till he was over the horizon.  
     Sylvester and Pepe had to pick their jaws up off the floor but once they did, Pitu chuckled, "So... which painting would you care to go into first?"

 

What do you think? Where should they go first? Let me know in the comments!


	2. Welcome to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvester and Pepe continue their adventure with Pitu le Pew by their sides for some hyperphallic, hyper muscular, sexual fun and adventures.

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club  
Episode Two: Welcome to the City

This series contains copyright characters from a number of different series by a number of different companies and they are all copyright their respective owners. All characters featured are over 18 and are conscenting adults in the events that progress. These stories are not for profit and are only for fun... that being said... on with the fun parts.

 

Pitu gave the pair of Sylvester the cat and Pepe le Pew a little bit to regain their composure after what they had just seen. They were both silent and so he restated his question in his thick French accent, "Which painting would you like me to show you how to get into, mes amis?"  
Sylvester blinked a few times, before he replied back with his signature lisp, "Just give us a moment."  
Pepe looked around and marveled at the possibilities before he saw one that intrigued him with the night infinite possibilities. He pointed at a painting with a green light, "Zat one! Zat eez ze one we should go to."  
Sylvester and Pitu looked at the portrait of a massive city from above. He scooped up Pepe and Sylvester in his massive arms and held them close to his gargantuan pecs as he said, "Right zen. Ere we go!"  
Without any warning he simply leaped into the painting and the trio found themselves falling and falling fast towards the ground. Pepe and Sylvester gripped to the massive pecs hard as the ground was coming up fast. Pitu just chuckled.  
Then they hit with a massive boom that shook the city scape like an earthquake. Cars flew off the street around them, a crater sixty feet in radius and twenty feet deep formed on impact and the buildings on either side of the street from them collapsed to the ground. Pitu held his friends till the dust clouds cleared.  
"Well zat was fun, no?" asked Pitu.  
Pepe wrang his hands together, "I'm very excited, but what about the people?"  
"Zese sets are abandonned as zey are not needed for any more cartoons," Pitu explained, "We can do whatever we like to zem. Do you know how many paintings and back drops zey make for our cartoons? Zere are so many."  
"Well then let's flex on up!" Sylvester said excitedly. He flexed his muscles in his smaller form. He flexed again and got a bit bigger. He hit another pose and swelled larger and larger still. He kept flexing and growing till he reached Pitu's height, his clothes were as thought they had been painted on, one more mighty flex and his shirt and pants shredded off, leaving him naked, buff, and ten feet tall with a two foot long soft cock that hung over his twin beach ball sized testes. He stomped the ground and made a crack explode forth from his massive foot that shattered the street and went to a nearby building, collapsing it down on itself, "What do you think?"  
Pitu let his cock do the talking for him as it ripped out of his thong in a moment, and hung in the air from his body at a 90 degree angle and eight feet long. Precum ran down the buff skunk's cock as he watched the flexing cat.  
Pepe chuckled and said, "Zat is pretty good, but let's see what zis skunk can work up pour vous."  
With that he adjusted his jeans and then straightened his leather jacket. The romantic french skunk had years of experience to play off of and decided to take a bit more time in his foreplay. He started by pulling a boom box out from nowhere then rested it on his shoulder. He hit the play button and a jazzy tune started to play.  
Pepe le Pew started to dance a sensual dance and led the pair of toons out of the landing crater. They walked into a nearby building with a fancy lobby and he set the boom box down. He got a bit more sensual in his dance then started to flex. Little by little the skunk began to grow. his muscles got bigger and bigger till he stood seven feet tall and his massive muscles filled the leather jacket and blue jeans till they were stretched totally taught. Sylvester and Pitu watched with mouths agape, drooling on their hard, eight foot long erections.  
The skunk turned and shook his bulbous bubble but at them through the tight jeans. That's when he flexed his calves and they exploded out of his blue jeans, turning them into jean shorts. The skunk then turned to face them, the massive bulge in his pants forcing his zipper to nearly bust open as the skunk's thick, soft. cock snaked down to his knees. He stretched his arms out to his sides and then brought up his right bicep to a flex causing his arm to burst from the sleeve, leaving only a leather cuff. He flexed his left bicep and the leather popped loudly and sent leather fragments everywhere. The leather jacket was then reduced to a mere leather vest with cuffs at his wrists.  
The massive skunk bounced his pecs, that protruded far from his jacket, in time to the beats of his song. He encircled the massive toons with him and traced his hands over their gargantuan musculatures with a smile. that's when he brought his arms down and let out a sensual moan as he flexed all his muscles at once, then in a moment he grew from a mere seven feet of muscle skunk to twelve feet so that the other toons faces only came up to his pecs. The skimpy clothing that was on him was exploded off by impossibly strong muscles in but a moment. The fragments of denim and leather bounced off the faces and muscles of his fellow muscle toons. His massive cock dwarfed that of Sylvester and Pepe as it stood erect as long as they were tall. Ten feet of sensual throbbing skunk cock that spurted precum like a firehose.  
"Zat... zat... zat was..." Pitu was at a loss for words.  
"That was incredible..." Sylvester trailed off, "I want you both inside me... NOW!"  
Pepe and Pitu looked to one another and grinned. Pepe leaned into his cousin, "You take ze front and I will take ze back?"  
"Zen we can meet in ze middle and zen some, cousin," smiled Pitu.  
Sylvester purred loudly as Pitu walked up from behind and put his hands in the sexy cat's armpits. Then he lifted up his soon to be lover. Pepe had to push his cock down as it wanted to point straight up and he was afraid it would go through the 15 foot high ceiling with how turned on he was. He moved in position with Pitu to guide Sylvester's rump right to that massive thick throbbing skunk shaft.  
Once in position Pepe asked, "Are you ready my pretty kitty?"  
Sylvester grinned, "I've never been so ready for anything in my whole life."  
Pepe then started to thrust forward to that cat that faced him, while Pitu pushed him down onto that massive cock, impaling him and bulging the cat's belly with a clear outline of the cock showing as he stretched oh so nicely.  
Pepe pulled Sylvester all the way down to the hilt of his throbbing skunk meat. The black and white cat's balls rested on the black and white skunk's invincible abs. Pepe grabbed that eight foot long cat cock and wedged the slick slab between his gargantuan pecs, they wrapped around the super thick rod in it's entirety. He then grabbed Sylvester by the ankles and willed his cock to lower the cat. Sylvester's mouth was already agape as Pitu got in position.  
Pitu pressed his cock against Sylvester's lips and the tremendous and super strong cat sucked so hard that it pulled the hypermasculine skunk forward till his balls rested on his sizable red nose. The cat's sucking went so hard and fast that he drug Pitu across the floor leaving twin indentations where his feet dragged and destroyed the tiles and stone beneath just from his sheer weight.   
With Pepe holding his ankles and Pitu grabbing his pecs, the skunk cocks ground against each other within the belly of the beastly cat and made him moan. Sylvester reached up to fondle and squeeze the skunk balls that rested on his nose and he inhaled deeply. Pepe and Pitu began to thrust in and out of the massive Sylvester, only encouraging him to flex harder and grow even larger as they did. The sheer force of their pounding shook the twenty story building's foundations and the weight of their massive muscled bodies caused the floor beneath their growing feet to crack. The three grew with one another as Sylvester got the pounding of his life.  
The cat's massive cock fucked between Pepe's white furred skunk pecs till it hit the ceiling with his thrusts and broke through like it were made of tissue paper, causing rubble to rain down on the group. Pepe and Pitu soon realized they had evened out at the same height when their heads hit the ceiling in unison. They ducked down but their growth continued against the fifteen foot tall ceiling and soon they stood together and let their heads blow through to the next floor. The grinding of their massive bodies in time with Sylvester's cock thrusts into the next floor caused the floor above them to simply collapse around them, giving them an even greater space to continue the grand fucking.  
It must have been a span of twenty minutes they went on till both skunks and the cat would have stood twenty five feet tall. Their feet having cratered the ground around them from the sheer weight of all that pounding, writhing, incredibly strong musculature. That crater wasn't enough to keep the twenty foot long humanoid cock of Sylvester from pounding into the next floor though but among all that writhing and thrusting the cat let out a moan.  
It was sudden and it was powerful. His cock suddenly expanded another five feet in length to really impale that ceiling and it doubled in thickness. His balls tensed with such ferocity that they shook Pepe in his thrusting. Then he came. The hyper masculine cock sandwiched between Pepe's pecs erupted. It fired forth with a force that filled floor after floor with his cum and just kept shooting till it blasted the building away from atop them and shot into the sky. He fired with such a force and volume that the cum rained down for miles around. Pepe and Pitu were so turned on by the sight that they scarcely had time to react before shooting off themselves.  
The two massive skunk cocks, that frotted inside Sylvester erupted at the same time and with a volume equal to Sylvester's own. His muscles were so strong that he was able to keep it all in him and he flexed hard to keep from expanding too large, but despite that, he expanded from the thousands and thousands of gallons erupting in him regardless. They came so hard that Pitu forgot to hold on and the power of his cock erupting blasted him away from his lovers.  
He was flung back after a good thousand gallon spurt of cum over Pepe and Sylvester but it didn't stop there. He turned and aimed his cock to fire a tidal wave of cum that blasted through every building he took aim at. Meanwhile Pepe's grip slipped with all the cum and precum that had blasted over his hands from the massive cat and he fired him like a bullet several blocks away.  
Pitu kept aiming at buidings and blasting them down while Pepe did the same, though not intentionally, he was more concerned with Sylvester. He leaped into the air, still blasting cum and only blasted himself back away from the cat of his desire. He landed with an impact that took out the city block around him as his orgasm finally came to an end.  
When Pepe and Pitu tapered off they found each other and then ran, plowing through buildings and cars after Sylvester. They found a massive bloated cat as big as a McDonalds, laying atop his own belly and leaking more cum than a whole city of men could cum in a month. He saw the others approach and smiled, “That was some of the most fun I've ever had.”  
Pepe breathed a sigh of releif when he noticed all of their cocks were still rock hard. That's when they saw it come in from above. It headed towards the city like a rocket and landed on a building, collapsing it down to a pile of rubble in a single blow. The trio stared through the dust of the collapsed building that was just across the street from them but found the toon hard to make out.  
An incredible amount of dust was kicked into the air by the impact and that's when they heard the mousey voice, “Oh no... I'm allergic to dust... ah... ahhhhh.... Ahhhhh.... AHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  
The tornado that billowed forth from sneezer the mouse put even the most powerful winds of Earth to shame. He erupted with such force that it not only cleared the dust cloud but half the remaining buildings of the city in the process. They saw the 9 foot tall mouse sanding with a heroic pose after as he looked to them and said, “Bless me...”  
He let out a high pitched chuckle and then walked over to the others, crushing rocks under his heavy feet as he did. Sylvester clenched up and flexed his muscles hard, using the protein and only becoming bigger. He now sat on the ground a hundred foot tall cat with and eighty foot long erection which dripped a small river of precum down it's length. The cat let out a burp and said, “Scuse me.”  
“What do you say mes amis?” asked Pitu in his French accent as he flexed a bit larger, “What would you like to do now?”  
Pepe and Sneezer, not to be outdone, started flexing up larger as well, “What say we fuck till we crack ze Earth's crust?”  
Everyone shared a devious grin and let the real fun begin.


	3. Welcome to the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B.U.S.T. Club opens it's doors for more than just the Warner Brothers toons, as is revealed when Mortimer Mouse and his date Goofy head down to the club for a big fun time with huge muscles and massive cumshots like they'd never been able to let loose before.

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club  
Episode Three: Welcome to the Beach

This series contains copyright characters from a number of different series by a number of different companies and they are all copyright their respective owners. All characters featured are over 18 and are conscenting adults in the events that progress. These stories are not for profit and are only for fun... that being said... on with the fun parts.

It had been a few years since Mortimer Mouse had filmed the short: Mickey's Rival Returns. Originally it was on Mickey Mouse Works but later re-aired on House of Mouse... apparently that was when Goofy took note of the cartoon and that particular toon star. Mortimer was surprised to get a call from Goofy and even more surprised that Goofy asked him out on a date. What didn't surprise him in the least is that he said yes.  
The only conditions was that he wear the same outfit he wore in that short cartoon and that he be ready for anything. He was invited to a set for a cartoon he wasn't actually in but was made for the House of Mouse show. He stood by wearing short blue shorts, a green open shirt, and a pair of blue flip flops. He smiled and then it seemed they were going to film the first scene of the cartoon first. The short was: How To Be A Spy, and the first scene of that short featured Goofy naked, ironing his underwear.  
It was all the mouse could do to keep from drooling as he watched Goofy wearing nothing but a flowery white apron. After they wrapped on filming, the director called cut and the crew cleared out. That's when Mortimer went into the trailer they had filmed in. He walked up to the naked Goof a bit coyly and blushing at the man dressed in only an apron.  
“Gawrsh!” exclaimed Goofy, “I'm sure glad ya came Morimer. What didja think of the cartoon?”  
Mortimer smiled with a bit more confidence and tried not to melt as he looked at the mostly naked man before him “Hot cha cha. You were on fire Goof. Gotta admit I'm liking that apron only look.”  
Goofy let out one of his signature chuckles. He looked over the mouse that stood next to him and took in that hot body. Same black body, massive feet just like his, white gloves, and similar build as his own six foot seven inch tall self. True he was on the taller toon spectrum but Goofy loved that Mortimer was so similar. He smiled to the mouse and said, “Dawwww thanks Morty. I guess I should get changed and then we can head out.”  
“Where did you plan on...” Mortimer began but was interrupted as the dog man flexed his muscles and erupted out from his apron with gargantuan masculinity.  
The only thing that preserved his dignity was the ironing board that mostly hid his junk. Even so there was a bit hanging below the ironing board till Goofy turned away to a chest behind him. He opened it and reduced back to his normal lanky size with just a hint more musculature to his frame. He tossed clothes behind him at the blushing mouse and then when mortimer looked again he saw Goofy standing in a very similar outfit to his own. He wore a pair of orange swimming trunks and an open pink shirt. Mortimer looked down as Goofy wiggled his large toes and saw the dog man wearing a pair of orange flip flops much like his own.  
Mortimer gulped and said, “Wow Goof, didn't know you were into that muscle toon stuff too. Also looks like you forgot to wear your toon belt...”  
“Oh I'm into more than that, and I took that thing off the second we finished filming today,” said Goofy. He walked up to the sexy mouse man and placed a white-gloved hand against his chest, “I know you are into me too. I watched you lookin' me over. Staring at my feet between takes. I also talked to Mick and I know yer inta the muscle toon stuff too. He told me all about the set that day.”  
“Alright, so what if I am? What's it to ya?” asked Mortimer.  
“Well gawrsh, Morty. It's cause of where we're goin on our date. It's a place my son Maxie and his B.F. Turned me on to. Come on, there's a cab waitin' on us outside. Oh and leave your toon belt here,” said Goofy as he led the mouse toon onward.  
The mouse complied and left his toon belt in the trailer, letting his sizable cock fill out his swimming shorts. They got into the cab and played a bit of footsie on the way during their mundane conversation about the cartoon industry and the shorts they were filming. Soon enough they got out to a building in the middle of the bad part of town. Mortimer looked around, “Geeze louise... you sure about this place, Goof? I thought with our getups that we'd be going to the beach or somethin'.”  
Goofy smiled with a chuckle then said, “Who says we're not goin' to the beach? I told ya to be ready for a surprise.”  
Morimer quirked his head confused as goofy knocked on the giant, metal, unmarked door. A slot in the door slid open and a pair of red eyes peered out from within. A highpitched voice spoke out, “Whaa? Raaht reedy rut roo?”  
Goofy chuckled, “Yeah I know. I can't help maself. I just love that feelin' and all. Plus this time I brought a date.”  
Goofy motioned to Mortimer who waved shyly at the door. The voice came back, “Pshaw... Ree raddy din.”  
The slot closed and the door swung open. The pair of toons stepped inside and saw it was Bunnicula within. The massive toon was at least nine feet tall with his ears and had muscles out the wazoo. Mortimer noticed there were crushed cans of spinach all around him as the massive vampiric bunny closed the door and gave the pair a flex to show off. His massive blue thong hid nothing as his junk bobbed and swayed with his every tiny motion.  
“Bunnicula?” asked Mortimer, “Hubba hubba how did... I mean you're so... I don't...”  
“Uh huh, yeah,” said Bunnicula as he gave a flex that caused his muscles to engulf his head almost completely, “Rit raddala ereho ahhh.”  
Mortimer was lost in the musculature before him till he heard Goofy call out to him, “Hey Morty! You comin or are you gonna hang out at the door all day?”  
Mortimer saw Goofy was already standing in the elevator at the end of the hall and then gave a small wave to Bunnicula as the rabbit started to expand in the hallway. He ran down and had to flex his toes to keep the flip flops from flying off. Once he got in he took one last look at Bunnicula, just as his growing cock busted out of his thong and slapped him in the pecs. The massive rabbit move his mouth down to suck on the head just as the doors closed. The button B9 was already pressed.  
“Hot cha cha... what is this place?” asked Mortimer, trying his best to conceal his fourteen inch boner as it wrapped around his right hip under his shorts.  
Goofy chuckled, “That's the surprise. I can tell you now we're here though. It's called the B.U.S.T. Club and it is a place for muscle toons to flex out and let loose in every which way.”  
“Oh my,” said Mortimer, “E... every way?”  
The mouse started to get excited and was about to flex when Goofy stopped him, “Wait! Not yet. Three rules: We gotta keep this place a secret. We can only have sexy times with people who want it. Then also we can only let our full power out when we're in the art gallery.”  
Mortimer relaxed in a huff and gave a nod, “Aww alright then. Got me so excited though.”  
The mouse was practically dancing in place, his boner subsided till he saw what happened when the doors to B9 opened. Behind the desk he saw a massive, muscular, white rooster that stood twelve feet tall, fucking a gargantuan chicken hawk with muscles bigger than the biggest bodybuilder, who stood 9 foot tall himself. The pair were grunting as the rooster sucked on the chicken hawk's massive cock between his pecs. He pounded with a force that shook the desk and the massive marble pillars that went up to the fifty foot ceiling. The rooster swallowed hard as he drank an impossible amount of cum that the chicken hawk fed him, and then he unloaded till he filled up that chicken hawk so much that he crushed the desk in front of them. The cock pulled his cock out of his lover and then gave a whew. Foghorn Leghorn adjusted his bow tie and then walked over to the pair of toons, his feet making the ground tremble as he walked over.  
“Goofy! So good to, I say, so good to see you back!” said the Rooster. He looked back to the gurgling chicken hawk, “Don't worry about Henry. He asked me to do that. Gonna have to get a new desk out here though. You two need help finding a vacant painting?”  
The rooster flexed and his muscle gut trembled. Goofy saw his date's jaw literally on the ground with a stiffy that stuck out more than a foot in front of him. He shook his head to Foghorn and said, “Naw. I'm meetin up with Maxie and his B.F. for a double date!”  
“We are?” asked Mortimer. He was transfixed on Foghorn's massive cock as it spurted precum over his feet. He looked over to Goofy.  
“Sure are,” Goofy winked.  
Foghorn thought a moment, “I think I had Napoleon show them down,” he then pulled a walkie talkie out from behind himself, out of who knows what place, then said, “Hey, I say, Hey Napoleon. Come to the lobby and show one of our VIP members down to the art gallery. Please and thank you, son.”  
Goofy blushed, “Gawrsh, I'm a VIP here?”  
Foghorn smiled, “Well, I say, well sure ya big Goof. Ya been here every day since you found out about tha darn place. We sure do love all those creative ways ya been whiting out the paintings too. You filled this place with more blank canvases than a dic blic clearance sale.”  
Goofy blushed, “Awww shucks, Foghorn. Well I think we're gonna keep up that streak today. I got a good feelin' about it.”  
“Reckon I ought to tell the new boy about the rules o' the place,” said Foghorn as he slowly stroked his cock.  
“Uh, Goof gave me the details in the elevator,” said Morimer, “The three rules for this place and such... such... a cock... hot... cha... cha...”  
Mortimer trailed off and Foghorn chuckled as he slapped his huge muscle gut, “Well, I say, well as soon as Napoleon gets here then I reckon you boys can mosy on down to the art gallery.”  
Napoleon Bonafrog was a character from the 1980s version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was one of the Punk Frogs who were mutant frogs from down South. This particular frog normally wore a yellow and red open tee shirt (which really showed off his chest), a pair of purple shorts, athletic wrist bands, and a silver necklace with a locket; however, this day he wore a purple thong stretched over way too big a package, his signature necklace and nothing else. He stood no less than ten feet in height and must have been a ton of green muscle that he didn't seem shy about in the least.  
“You called boss?” said the giant frog to the rooster, “Oh hey there Goofy? Gonna clear some more paintings for us today?”  
“That's the plan,” Goofy smiled, “I think Maxie is waiting for me in the gallery.”  
“Right this way,” said Napoleon as he led them onward even buffer than his TMNT episode: Napoleon Bonafrog - Colosus of the Swamps. Goofy and Mortimer followed and gave a way to Foghorn and Henry as they went in back to the art gallery. Goofy smiled as he took Mortimer by the hand then removed his date's gloves. He followed suit and took off his own, tossing them aside.  
“Don't want anything to happen to my lucky gloves and I guess gloves in our size must be a little more pricey than normal toon gloves. Just gonna leave em out here for now,” said Goofy.  
“This is the one!” said Napoleon as he pointed to a massive painting of a beach. The gold picture frame had a red light on top, “They're waiting in here for you so have a fun time down there guys!”  
Goofy wasted no more time and led Mortimer into the painting with him. Soon they went from a cool hallway to a warm beach where the ocean beat the shores and the sand felt perfect between their huge toes. He called out for his son and heard a reply down the beach a ways, “Over here dad!”  
“Come on Morty! I'll race ya!” Goofy said then ran off down the beach. Mortimer hardly had time to react but then smiled and ran to catch up. As they built up speed they lost their flip flops to the wet sand by the waves and only laughed as they splashed along.  
Mortimer chuckled and then pushed Goofy into the water. Goofy stood up with a grin as the waves crashed against him, “Ahyuck! Hey! What's the big idea?”  
“Just livening things up, Goofy old pal,” Mortimer smiled and crossed his arms from the beach.  
“You wanna see livening up, huh? Well how about this for a start?” asked Goofy as he started to flex. His muscles grew and stretched his open shirt taught to his form as he raised his arms in a double biceps pose. His legs were nothing to shrug at and neither were his package as they stretched his swim trunks to the max. He walked from the water and the formerly six foot seven dog man now stood a good ten feet tall wall of muscle and sinew. Mortimer noticed his already massive feet were now even larger than before as his toes flexed in the wet sand.  
Mortimer nodded, “Hot cha cha Goofy, but what good is that if I can't kiss you?”  
Goofy blushed, “If you can what now?”  
Mortimer smiled and took his turn to flex, growing bigger and bigger till his size matched Goofy. Standing side by side and looking up from below one might mistake them for brothers as they matched so perfectly, excepting the tail and some details around the heads, not that you would have been able to see their heads over those massive pecs. Speaking of pecks, Mortimer laid one on Goofy long and hard. More than a peck really. More of a French kiss that was long and passionate as years of repressed feelings came out all at once.  
The muscle toons groped and fondled each other as the kiss only intensified. Mortimer's leg went up and wrapped around Goofy's to keep him close. Their massive packages ground and writhed together fighting for space. Mortimer's cock went out the top of his shorts and climbed between their impossible bodies. Goofy's cock went the other direction and headed down with a loud ripping of fabric. Mortimer felt his feet leave the ground as a massive black shaft raised him up.  
Their kiss was broken as Mortimer's cock surged in size and forced the faces of the soon-to-be lovers apart. It was as though their whole bodies were getting erections all at once from how turned on they were and as their cocks throbbed harder, so did their muscles. The musculature built on top of itself as their size swelled bigger as well.  
The now twenty foot muscle toons had erections that were easily fifteen feet long a piece. Their shirts flutterd away and the remnants of their pants fell to their even more massive feet. Mortimer was tired of not seeing Goofy's face and so he slid off that massive cock and grinned stepping back. He stood thirty feet away yet they were able to swing their cocks and smack the ends together.  
They shared a giggle as they played on the beach, that is until Goofy charged and knocked the massive mouse over with his meat spear. Mortimer hit the ground with a resounding thoom from his tons of muscle weight. He was about to get up when goofy lifted a massive foot and said, “Ahyuck. Where do you think you're going?”  
Mortimer didn't have time to reply as Goofy began to rub his massive foot up and down the length of the throbbing, harder than diamond, mouse cock. Mortimer bit his lower lip and then thrust up against that foot. The waves of the ocean washed over them as the huge dog man pushed the massive mouse cock down under foot. Mortimer looked up to Goofy, “I don't want to go anywhere that isn't right here right now. I've thought you were hot for years and if I'm honest I've wanted to be under your feet from the first time I saw you barefoot in that Midnight Movie Madness episode of Goof Troop.”  
“Gawrsh,” Goofy blushed as he flexes a bit, just hearing those words made him harder than ever. He then pushed his foot down half way up Mortimer's colossal cock and stepped upon it to wedge it between the mouse man's pecs. He put all his weight on it but saw only extacy on the mouse's face. Mortimer's mouse hung open as he began to enter heaven. Goofy blushed and said, “I always thought people found them gangly even though I always loved having such big feet. If you wanted my big ol feet so bad you should have just asked. I'd have done this long ago...”  
With that he pushed a few toes into the mouse's open mouth and Mortimer latched down to suck upon them. The pleasure was so intense as he sucked the massive toes of the muscle toon atop him that his cock throbbed to double in size. Goofy was so turned on that he couldn't keep his hands off his own massive member. It was as though it was not to be out done and it only got bigger and bigger.  
Mortimer's cock throbbed so hard in time with an involuntary pleasure flex that it launched Goofy into the air. He let out his well known “Yah hoo hoo hoeey!” and landed with a crash that shook the beach under Mortimer a hundred feet away. Mortimer sat up and his cock slammed the ground so hard that it resonated as a mini Earthquake. He watched the waters receed and come back as a small tidal wave that washed over the couple.  
Mortimer shot up and ran to his lover and said, “Goof! Goof! Are you okay?”  
Goofy lay there on the sand as another wave washed over him, he chuckled, “Of course, but that gave me an idea of how we should get off the first time together. Trust me it'll be a blast. Literally.”  
Mortimer was a wash with emotions and lost in thought as he looked at the massive Goofy rise to his feet. “I feel like I'm at home with you ya big Goof. Just tell me what to do.”  
“Ahyuck! Sure! First lets flex a little bigger together,” Goofy said as he started to flex even larger, soon he was thirty feet tall, then thirty five, then forty. Mortimer had to flex extra hard to keep up. Goofy stopped at 50 feet tall with his 30 foot cock. Mortimer didn't stop till he was the same, noticing that their feet were now as long as they were once tall in their default toon states.  
Goofy put a massive foot atop Mortimer's and flexed his toes while the waves washed over them. The cool water felt good on the barefoot giants. Mortimer just took in the views with his naked lover, “So big boy, what did you have in mind?”  
The massive Goof stroked his huge cock, “Alright so we slam our massive cocks into the ground as hard as we can. Then when the waves come to wash over us we blast them away with our floods worth of cum loads.”  
Goofy grinned as Mortimer smiled, “I've got a better idea. What if I held you up with my dick and then you stomped it onto the ground with all your might. Then we cum back the tsunami with our massive loads together.”  
Goofy thought he couldn't get any harder but he was wrong, “You really like my feet don't you?”  
“I feel at home under your feet, Goofy,” smiled Mortimer.  
“Then I'm happy to oblige,” said Goofy as he hopped atop Mortimer's cock. He stood at his full height, showing his rump to the massive Mortimer, balancing one foot in front of the other and rubbing those giant feet over his huge cock. He flexed the toes of his right foot over the head of Mortimer's massive cock and the mouse flexed in return, bouncing the dog man in the process. Mortimer moaned as Goofy chuckled and flexed his ass cheeks on display for the massive mouse under foot, “Time to get this quake going.”  
Goofy bounced up and down on the huge cock like it was a diving board and then sprung high up into the air at the same time Mortimer gave a mighty flex of his incredible dick. The massive fifty foot tall Goofy was flung so very high and then came down with his incredible weight on that powervul mouse cock, driving it into the ground with an incredible force that cratered the ground fifty feet down. Goofy's cock sprung down and slammed the ground in unison. Mortimer felt such in incredible pleasure at it that he had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from instantly cumming on the spot. The mouse hopped out of the crater to the normal beach while holding Goofy by the cock single handed. Goofy stradled that massive mouse cock so they both thrust their thirty foot members out to sea as the ocean retreated to the point where it looked like dry land for miles.  
They saw the wave on approach, it must have been a mile high tsunami wave headed for them as Goofy leaned back and kissed Mortimer passionately on the lips. They both let go of their cocks and embraced in that kiss but broke it as the shadow of the wave loomed and blocked out the sun. Their balls rumbled and quaked the ground as Goofy flexed his toes atop Mortimer's feet and that was when it happened. They unleashed the fury of their passion and unleashed their colossal loads in unison.  
The mighty muscle toon pair fired the twin ebony cannons out to sea with a tidal wave equal to the tsunami that was sure to crash over them and wash away the beach. The tsunami that they instead washed back out to sea as they came with a twin foom of might that washed back with billions of gallons of toon seed. The muscle pair must have cum for ten minutes straight before their loads tapered. Afterwards, they started to soften and they relaxed their muscles in unison, shrinking to a more reasonable twelve feet tall each.  
They hugged to each other so their impossible muscles fought for space as they felt over each other's bodies face to face as they kissed passionately. They broke the kiss and looked out to see a sea of semen before them that had yet to filter back out with the rest of the water.  
Mortimer pulled back from the kiss and said, “Hot cha cha, Goofster. That was so incredible that I don't have words to describe what I feel... Though I feel like there was something we forgot to do.”  
They heard a shout from down the beach, “Nice one, Dad!”  
“Oh right. Max. The double date. Should we cover up any?” asked Mortimer as he flexed his mighty biceps.  
Goofy let out an extatic chuckle, “Naw. We're very open and free with our bodies in my house. Besides that was just the first of many.”  
They walked down the beach to see Max Goof laying face down on the beach, fully naked and at least twenty feet of heart throbbing muscle toon. He watched the lovebirds on approach and smiled, “Hey dad. Hey Mortimer. Mmmmmph ooohhh... that was so hot earlier... can't wait to see what you cum up with next, Dad.”  
Mortimer would have replied but he was too busy watching a twenty foot tall Louie Duck, with his backwards green ballcap from Quack Pack being his only article of clothing. The gargantuan white-feathered duck was busy butt fucking Max on the beach. He looked up at the pair and said, “Hey Mr. G, hi Mortimer. Sup dudes? Aside from your cocks that is.”  
The muscular duck pounded away but stuck out his tongue cheekily. Max thrust his hips into the ground, shaking the earth beneath him with his tons of muscles. The muscle bound son of Goofy grinned, “I'll show them something that's up.”  
Max thrust extra hard and his enormous cock emerged from the sands like a sandworm from dune, it must have been at least sixty feet long and after it rose up it landed on the feet of Mortimer and Goofy. Goofy murred at his son, “Ohhh seems like it's time to start round two. Whadda ya say Morty? Ready to go?”  
Mortimer watches as Goofy climbed atop Max's massive cock and flexed his huge toes then offered a hand to help up the giant mouse. Max moaned as his balls swelled so big they were like twin buildings behind Louie as they grew and grew ready to fire. Among the quaking, Louie cried out and fired his load, Max began to inflate like a waterbaloon that swelled with the powerful duck's seed. Mortimer felt Max's cock swell and tremble under his feet and held onto Goofy to keep his balance. It was only a matter of moments before an eruption came forth to rival both of theirs together.  
Mortimer smiled, “I'm ready for anything you have Goofy baby.”  
They embraced in another kiss that sent their cocks throbbing and then the Earth shifting orgasm exploded forth with a sea of white the likes of which Mortimer never knew was possible before...


	4. Welcome to the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Van Wham, aka Vinnie from the Biker Mice from Mars, is out for a blind date in a story that entwines a few other toons, including but not limited to Tom and Jerry and Spike from Extreme Dinosaurs. Enjoy!

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club  
Episode Four: Welcome to the Gym

This series contains copyright characters from a number of different series by a number of different companies and they are all copyright their respective owners. All characters featured are over 18 and are conscenting adults in the events that progress. These stories are not for profit and are only for fun... that being said... on with the fun parts.

Vinnie, who's full name was Vincent Van Wham, was a native of the planet Mars. A white-furred Martian mouse to be more precise. He was a seven foot tall, buff, confident, sweetheart of a biker bro who had two Biker Mice cartoon series under his belt. While he had most recently been in a 2006 series, when relaxing he preferred to don the looks of his original 1993 series look. He never wore a shirt, instead choosing to wear a pink neckercheif and a x-cross bandolier... usually. He also always wore his biker boots, fingerless gloves and blue jeans. Today was a bit different. Today he had a blind date. Today he wore something he vowed never to wear. He wore... a suit...  
It was a black suit with a pink tie. He looked himself over but his feet felt a bit cramped in the dress shoes which were no where near as comfortable as his normal boots. He looked around at the scenes as he stood in the art gallery of the B.U.S.T. Club. Foghorn had told him the details and the rules and he was sure he understood, yet he felt overdressed after seeing how Arnold and Foghorn were dressed at the entrances. A massive Jerry the mouse stood behind him, a mere four feet tall but wearing a white collar with a red bow tie, then fancy shirt cuffs at his wrists a red thong bulging to the extreme. The brown mouse waited till he heard Foghorn over the walkie talkie.  
“The other, I say, the other date is here,” came the rooster's voice, “Take the biker mouse to the date spot.”  
Vinnie gulped a bit and blushed, “So uh, where to we go?”  
Jerry shook his head and wagged a finger at the seven foot mouse in a penguin suit. He then reached behind himself and pulled out a blue blindfold then handed it to Vinnie. Vinnie sighed and donned the blindfold, then felt the Tom and Jerry star take him by the hand and lead him off to one of the paintings. The biker mouse was ushered to a seat and Foghorn's voice came over the walkie again, “Alright, I say, alright boy. The date is on the way. You can come on back now.”  
Vinnie sat quietly and blindfolded. A literal blind date for the moment. He heard heavy foot steps against the marble floor under their feet. Sounded like barefoot foot falls and possibly the click of claws. Vinnie found his hearing was always good with such big ears but his other senses were now heightened without his eyesight. He head the strain of a large seat across from him and then the click of a lighter and the scent of a candle igniting in front of him. He heard the clink of two dishes and the pouring of drinks. That was when the blindfold was taken off. To his right he saw Tom the cat, dressed just as Jerry was only he was eight feet tall of throbbing muscle god by comparison to his smaller mouse co-star. Then he looked about to see that he seemed to be in a fancy restaurant where he, Tom, Jerry, and the man across from him were the only patrons. Although the towels that Tom and Jerry kept over the crooks of their arms suggested they must be the servers for the evening. He rubbed his eyes just as his date was doing while their eyes adjusted to the dim lights after the blindfold and he saw that his companion was quite massive, must have stood at least nine feet tall and wore a huge suit that seemed to be stretched over incredible muscles.

Blue muscles.

He saw that his date for the night just so happened to be Spike from the show Extreme dinosaurs. A massive blue triceratops that also never ordinarily wore a shirt. Normally he only wore some brown wraps on his calves, a pair of tight brown shorts with a yellow belt, a yellow wrist band and that's all. Vinnie looked down to see the triceratops was wearing a fancy suit just as he had, complete with a black bow tie but fancy as he was, he still went barefoot.  
Spike took a moment to look over the biker mouse and saw his reflection in Vinnie's face plate as he watched the mouse look him over just as he was doing. The dinosaur had a hand behind his back and fidgeted a bit nervously as he said, “Wow. Vinnie. I never would have guessed.”  
“You and me both, sweetheart,” the biker mouse retorted. He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his suit. He wasn't used to wearing fancy clothes and didn't appear to like it, “You look really nice.”  
“You too,” Spike smiled back as he scratched the back of his head with a clawed hand. His other hand still behind his back, “I mean I found that dating site for muscle toon blind dates and I didn't really know how to dress for it. There weren't any rules listed or anything.”  
“Yeah I know right?” said Vinnie, “They should have said something or other about a dress code. I didn't think it would be anything like this.”  
Vinnie pointed to Tom and Jerry then watched as the pair took the covers off the dishes before the pair. Vinnie and Spike were given a large tray of salsa with chips, extra spicy, and platters of chile dogs. Just by a whiff, the drinks appeared to be rootbeer. The place looked fancy but the restaurant seemed to be made to cater to the toons personal dietary likes.  
“The food smells pretty good though,” said Spike. He started to dig in with the chips and salsa first then licked his lips, “Bro, you gotta try this salsa... it's Jurassic!”  
Vinnie chuckled and tried some, “Oh wow. That is spicy. I like it though.”  
“I like things spicy too,” Spike winked, still keeping a hand behind his back.  
Vinnie tried one of the chile dogs next, “These things are cooked to perfection! You gotta try a dog next, my man.”  
Spike tried single handedly but ended up dropping it back on the plate, “Darn. I'll get it here. Just a sec.”  
Vinnie looked to the triceratops' arm and said, “What you got behind your back there, Spike?”  
Spike blushed, “Oh it... it's silly really.”  
“Show me,” said Vinnie before he started to nibble on some more chips and salsa.   
Spike took a deep breath and then brought his hand around to reveal that he was holding a bouquet of a dozen roses. He set them on the table and saw that Vinnie looked shocked. The triceratops blushed even harder, “I thought it was... ya know... one of those traditional date kinds of things? I dunno. It's stupid right?”  
“I don't think it's stupid,” said the biker mouse. He grinned ever so wide, “I've never had anyone bring me flowers before, big guy. I didn't expect you to have the heart of a romantic. I love it.”  
Spike reached across the small table to take Vinnie's hands in his own, “You know I wasn't expecting dinner and all here. I am actually not really hungry. I kind of ate a bunch out of nerves before coming here.”  
“Me too,” said Vinnie, “I didn't know what to expect but I'm glad it was you.”  
He then pulled from Spike's grip and walked up to the massive triceratops and sat in his lap. The trike blushed and said, “You know I always thought you were really sexy on that show of yours.”  
“I thought the same about you on yours. You put the other dinos to shame in my opinion. In fact I always kind of had this fantasy about doing something like this,” said Vinnie as he leaned up against Spike and kissed him on the lips. He was so happy that his kiss was reciprocated back and then he almost melted as Spike hugged the mouse's smaller frame to his. They were lost in each other and as they pulled back they just stared into each others eyes.  
Vinnie felt something massive shift under him, along Spike's leg as they went in for another kiss. It was expanding fast, then he heard a tearing and pulled away from the kiss just in time to see a massive blue cock rip from those fancy dress pants and flip over the 'fancy' dinner that was set before them.  
Spike stood up and lifted Vinnie by the strength of his cock alone, “Whoops! Oh god. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to do...”  
He stopped babbling when Vinnie took one of those massive blue hands and pressed it to his pants so that Spike could feel that he was just as erect under that suit, “No worries, sweetheart. I feel the exact same way. What say we blow this popsicle stand?”  
Spike grinned and turned to Tom and Jerry, still carrying the seven foot three hundred and fifty pound muscle mouse by his cock alone, “We got it from here, bros. Time to show this mouse a good time.”  
Tom and Jerry gave a very muscular salute, then Tom scooped up Jerry to boost the mouse atop his shoulder before they headed off out the restaurant and then the painting. The biker mouse then flexed his arms and burst the sleeves off to wear a sleeveless tux while sitting atop the cock throne of his date.  
“That feels so much better,” said the mouse as he flexed his muscles for the triceratops. He popped a few buttons from his dress shirt and his tie fluttered to the ground when his neck expanded. His legs swelled and his whole body left him an even buffer 500 pound eight foot tall mouse. He slid off the cock and stood next to the Triceratops only to give him a few more kisses.  
“Hey now. Don't leave me behind like that,” grinned the blue triceratops. His throbbed as he flexed himself bigger too. His muscles erupted from his suit jacket as he hit a double bicep pose. The biker mouse watched in awe as the triceratops stood naked and twelve feet tall with only a few tatters of fabric hanging from his form. They were easily torn away. His four foot long cock jutted from him and was impossibly thick. The mouse's cock flexed and ripped free of his pants.  
“Whoops! Guess I don't know my own strength,” he chuckled and then started to flex larger and larger. His muscles only adding onto one another as the massive mouse ripped out of his suit. His feet burst through his shoes like a scene from the incredible hulk. While his muscles weren't as bulky as Spike's they were still impossibly massive. The pair didn't stop till their heads were scraping the fifteen foot ceiling of the restaurant. Soon they were both naked. The mouse at fifteen feet had a thick six foot cock, and the Triceratops seemed to match him in that department but was far thicker in muscles and in cock thickness.  
“Mmmm what say we hit the town?” asked Spike.  
“I thought you'd never ask!” said Vinnie.  
Spike took off and charged towards the wall headfirst. He burst through it into a city street and trampled a car before he screeched to a halt. Vinnie followed suit but made a slower walk to a different part of the wall. His cock punched through first then his pecs before he pushed his body through rather casually and felt the rubble fall around him. He picked up the trampled car and lifted it overhead single handed. Vinnie lifted his other arm and proceeded to fold the car in half before he tossed it behind him casually.  
The mouse looked around the city then saw something that really sparked his interest, “Hey how about that for a date spot?”  
Spike looked over to a warehouse of a building and read aloud from the sign over the doors, “City Gym. Sounds like a plan or we could go... there!”   
The triceratops pointed to a building across from the gym, it was practically a stadium and said, “Super hero gym” on the front where the doors should have been.  
Vinnie kissed the trike on the cheek and said, “Good eye on ya,” with a smile then led the triceratops by the hand to the massive gym building.  
There was no door at the front of the building. It instead had a massive steel slab with a wedge cut out of the front. Spike hmmmmed and then stuck his hand into the wedge on the steel slab and then lifted it, only to see that the massive 30 foot tall, 50 foot wide slab went back 20 feet deep. He wasn't sure how many tons of weight it was but it didn't seem to matter to his impossible muscles. He walked in. Hand over hand as they went along so he could keep the slab up. Once they were through, he dropped it behind them and it landed with a loud clang that rang out for miles.  
Speaking of miles they looked over the place and saw it was massive, filled with all kinds of super heavy equipment and with a statue in the middle of a massive muscular figure from some comic neither of them had read. They looked the place over and were filled with all manner of sexy thoughts. Spike gave a few playful flexes and bounced his pecs for the massive biker mouse, “So bro, what would you like to do first?”  
The biker mouse walked up to the extremely sexy dinosaur and stood just far away that he batted cocks with his fellow muscle toon. They had fun with a bit of sword play, the palpable smacks resounding through the gym, “I think perhaps that machine looks like a good starting place.”  
Vinnie swayed his cock towards a bench press machine that had massive weights on either side, a reinforced bar, and a machine that seemed to shine a blue light up at the weights from under the bench. Spike walked over to it with him and then Vinnie sat down on the bench and worked up under the bar. He pushed up with ease and said, “Awww man... this is way too light...”  
Spike spotted a dial on the side of the massive weight and said, “This might help.”  
His cock knocked over some exercise equipment so the trike flexed it and wedged it between his pecs for safe keeping. He saw the dial was currently set to two tons, “Well here's your problem. That car you lifted would have been heavier than this.”  
Spike spun the dial and cranked it up to 500 tons, but Vinnie hadn't gripped the bar hard enough and it slammed down to his pecs with a clang as the blue light pulling the wieghts down increased. The mouse picked up the weight with a chuckle and started pressing with it, “This is more like it but how about we really crank it up? Get me a real pump goin?”  
“Your wish is my command, Vin my man,” said Spike as he spun the dial hard, it went up to a hundred million tons then five hundred million, followed by ten billion, a fifty billion, then stopped it on a hundred billion tons of weight. The mouse grunted and pushed up and down, his muscles swelled as they adjusted to the weight, he was massive before but soon he was thicker than Spike by a long shot. His cock was harder than ever as he pushed the weight and Spike's was as well.  
The trike walked up to stand over Vinnie as he pressed the weight up and down almost effortlessly. The mouse smiled as his muscles flexed “This feels so great! It's a real rush. How much weight is it?”  
Spike smiled, “A hundred billion tons and one foot.”  
“That's more than I've ever let myself do. I wonder how much the Earth weighs,” said the mouse.  
Spike rubbed his cock, wedged in his pecs, “Last I checked it weighs about six sextillion tons.”  
“HAH!” said Vinnie as he kept pressing, “Sextillion seems like an appropriate number for this date... wait what did you mean and one foot?”  
“This,” said spike as he lifted his massive blue foot and brought it down on Vinnie's face, flexing his huge toes right over the mouse's nose. Vinnie moaned and licked that massive foot as the dinosaur rubbed it over his face. The giant blue foot tingled for him as the mouse licked, sniffed, sucked and kissed on the blue sole and toes before him. Vinnie craned his neck to look 'up' and spike shoved two of his massive toes into the mouse's gaping maw. Vinnie licked between those toes and that was when spike saw two white bean bags taking over the mouse's crotch.  
Except they weren't beanbags, they were his balls and they filled up so fast when they started to rumble. Then it happened. Vinnie's cock erupted with an ocean of cum that blew the 200 foot tall ceiling of the gym clear off. The cum blast rocketed overhead and blew out into the city washing over it with a tidal wave of cum.  
Spike leaned in and drank from the blasting cock like a cum water fountain. He felt his own balls getting bigger and bigger and then he saw they were starting to cover the mouse's head and torso as he still pressed the weight, cumming like a hundred volcanos. He pulled his foot from the mouse's mouth and backed up, unleashing his own cock from the pectoral prison.  
He thrust forward and Vinnie swallowed down the monster blue dino cock till those balls were resting on his nose once more. Spike thrust in and out and Vinnie swallowed expertly as he continued to cum. Spike pulled half way out when Vinnie dropped the weights, not from fatigue but from being overwhelmed with pleasure. The massive weights landed on the extreme dinosaur's cock just as Vinnie's first orgasm of the night tapered out.  
The cock didn't budge an inch with a hundred billion tons of weight and a massive mouse hanging from him. The triceratops stood and lifted both the weight and mouse effortlessly from the bench. He gripped Vinnie by the pecs and unleashed a load that rivaled the mouse's own. He watched Vinnie's belly inflate like a white blob that erupted forth and crushed everything in it's path like some unstoppable blob filled with dino seed. The mouse clenched when he felt it erupt out his nose and backside but then kept swallowing.  
Vinnie inflated till his belly took over several city blocks and must have been at least 30 stories tall at the highest point. When the dinosaur finished he pulled out and pushed the mouse by his face with a massive dino foot to make him roll. Soon the mouse's head was atop the massive blob that had become his body. He hopped atop the blob of a mouse and landed Just before his face.  
Spike sat on the mouse and pressed both his feet to Vinnie's face, “I had hoped the gym would have lasted longer but it was just too hot. I'm glad you like feet as much as I do.”  
“Me too. Means I get to do this now,” The mouse then flexed and digested that incredible triceratops protein. His muscles grew till he was now a 200 foot tall mouse with a massive head and a blue dinosaur sitting atop his pecs. He sat down on a small building and it collapsed under Vinnie's weight.  
Vinnie set Spike on the ground and then brought both his gargantuan thirty five foot long feet down onto his friend. He mashed massive toes from his left foot over the trike's face, flexing them while his other foot's sole and toes were dedicated to pleasuring the triceratops' cock. Spike moaned and grew without meaning to, he stopped at twenty feet tall with a ten foot cock. He didn't want to get too big or he wouldn't be able to worship as he wanted.  
Spike inhaled the mouse's musky scent with hints of leather from his well worn boots still lingering. He licked and sucked on those massive toes while the mouse wedged the giant dino cock between his big and second toes of the other foot. They must have been that way for half an hour with the dino feeling his orgasm impending from the foot worship and toe masturbation. That was when he pushed the feet off him without warning and then leaped onto the mouse's hundred foot long throbbing white meat cock.  
Vinnie had not prepared for the dino to thrust that cock down his own piss slit and let out a moan that blew out all the glass in the city as Spike fucked his cock for all it was worth. The dinosaur erupted down the mouse's cock so hard that the cock grew another fifty feet long and widened significantly. The titanic mouse's balls swelled with dino cum till they filled several city blocks all on their own.  
The massive dino wiped sweat from his forehead as he looked up at the massive mouse, “That was incredible, Vinnie.”  
“It was,” groaned the mouse as he grabbed the dino with his massive hands and pressed the massive head of his gargantuan mouse cock to the dinos rear end, “But now it's time for me to show you the meaning of the word cum.”  
Spike grinned as he was pulled down that cock and his belly stretched over it all the way to the hilt which made his belly look like a condom for the macro mouse. Every throbbing vein was visible throbbing with every outline accentuated with his blue body. Then he came.  
Vinnie erupted with a force that put the dinosaur to shame. Cum fired out the triceratops mouth in a volume that was equal to his own orgasm all while his belly filled with potent mouse seed and inflated over the city.  
Neither of them knew how long that orgasm went on for but by the time it ended, the Triceratops body filled their eyeline like a sea of blue. Beyond the sea of blue was a sea of white from the mouse's cum.  
“Whew... now that's what I call letting loose,” said Vinnie with a grin as he pulled out of the Triceratops.  
He lay atop the massive bloated dinosaur and looked at that much smaller head as he said, “Was it good for you, sweetheart?”  
Spike grinned and gave a massive flex starting to absorb those massive loads within him. Soon it left the triceratops as a thousand foot tall goliath that dwarfted the 200 foot tall mouse. Vinnie flexed up bigger to stand at 600 feet in height then stood atop the sitting dino's cock as he wrapped his arms around the dino's neck and leaned in to share a kiss.  
“I would say that this was the best date I've ever been on. I think we're gonna be here for a while,” said Spike.  
“Well once we cum this painting white, then we could always just move on to another,” Vinnie winked.  
“I want to learn everything there is to know about you, my sexy biker mouse. I wanna be with you. I've never gotten my engine going this hard before. Tell me everything,” said Spike.  
“Oh Spike,” Vinnie blushed and kissed again, “I think I'd like to get to know you too. This seems like the beginning of a beautiful rela...”  
But the mouse was interrupted as a large blueish gray furred ball expanded behind him till it pushed him into the dinosaur's chest. He looked at the fuzzy ball and then saw Jerry hop up atop Tom's massive bloated, cum filled, body. The mouse waved meekly and gave a bit of a shrug.  
Not long afterwards they painted the whole world white.


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha decides to go super buff and horny in an ordinary toon town when Leomon introduces him to a special club for just that sort of play... but in a private setting.

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club  
Episode Five: Welcome to the Jungle

This series contains copyright characters from a number of different series by a number of different companies and they are all copyright their respective owners. All characters featured are over 18 and are conscenting adults in the events that progress. These stories are not for profit and are only for fun... that being said... on with the fun parts.

Inuyasha had enough of it. He had these pent up desires and after his show and movies had all wrapped up they only built up inside him. He lived in a modern Japanese city rather than the Feudal Japan settings he was most often seen in on his comics, shows, and movies. He was looking for a way to get out of life what he wanted but despite hours and hours on the internet he found nothing. He wanted muscle. He wanted to let himself be muscular. He had flexed up in private to huge sizes but never in public... till now.  
He found a pair of massive draw string shorts online. A person would have to be either incredibly obese or ten feet tall and massively muscular to be able to fit them enough to keep them from sliding off. Perfection.  
The dog demon stripped naked and slipped them on... or rather he held them up until he flexed bigger and bigger and bigger. Soon he was able to simply wear them like normal shorts without the red pants falling off of him. He looked in a full length mirror across the room and gave a few huge flexes.  
Inuyasha kissed his bicep and talked to himself, “Alright! Lookin' good. Think it's time I took this look out for a test drive,” his stomach grumbled so hard that it shook the entire mansion he was staying in, “Looks like all that flexing worked up an apetite. Think I know where to go first.”  
The massive half demon headed out of the house and was extra careful not to destroy his doors despite how huge he was but he had trouble getting out of the front door so he just went to the wall next to it, lifted the whole mansion, stepped to the other side, and then set it back gently. He chuckled to himself as he walked into the yard and then jumped into the air. He left a massive crater in his wake as he flew through the air with incredible speed. He landed right in the middle of the city and in the middle of a street no less. He knocked a car into the air as the ground crumbled under his gargantuan feet.  
He hopped forward, caught the car and set it down gently. The screaming people inside stopped screaming but still looked on at him in fear, “Hehe sorry guys. Still testing all this muscle out.”  
The demon grinned and strut his stuff as he walked down the side walk. His heavy footfalls shook the street and people cleared way from in front of him as he made his way to his destination. He pat his taught abs as he spotted his destination. The Big Belly Burger. Inuyasha walked up to the restaurant and opened both doors at the front, having a bit of trouble squeezing in through the door frame with all his massive muscles. He didn't even notice a muscular figure watching the light chaos that Inuyasha inflicted on the sprawling metropolis while leaning on a wall in an alleyway.  
Inside the Big Belly Burger everyone made way for Inuyasha. It wasn't that they hadn't seen him before or the fact he was a demon but they just weren't used to him being so huge. The ten foot tall demon's massive bulging crotch was right at eye level for the short employee behind the counter. Inuyasha's stomach grumbled as he looked down over his pecs at the man.  
“Hey there,” Inuyasha began as he looked over the menu, “I think I want to get two large sodas, twenty cheesburgers, and ten large orders of fries to start then I'll see how I feel from there.”  
“Uh uh... uh... I... I... I... can't,” said the man behind the counter to the massive half demon.  
“You can't what?” asked Inuyasha.  
“I... I can't serve you,” said the man, “It's the rules! I swear! No shirt, no shoes, no service!”  
The man hid behind the counter as Inuyasha scowled. The half demon scratched his head in thought then the idea came to him as he said, “No problem little guy. Shirt and shoes coming up.”  
The massive muscular Inuyasha then loosened the draw string at his pants and dropped them to the ground. He pulled them up and let his eighteen inch soft cock flop around atop his giant balls. He picked up the shorts and worked them around his back, he slid an arm through either side of the leg holes and wore it like a shirt that left his huge chest totally exposed. His arms really stretched the leg holes with his massive biceps but he made it work as he said, “Shirt.”  
He then kicked toe first into the stone floor, then the other. He executed a few super fast karate chops and then lifted his feet with solid stone slippers on now. He approached the counter and said, “And now I have shoes. I think that fits the requirements so how about getting me that order, bud?”  
“I... I... I... ohhhh...” the man behind the counter looked at that massive cock till he came in his pants, got a nosebleed, and passed out.  
Inuyasha sighed and tapped his stone covered foot on the ground, “Anyone getting me that food?”  
He watched as the ceiling of the building lifted up above him. The half demon looked over to see it wasn't the ceiling but rather the whole building was lifted off it's foundations by a massive being. He was Leomon, from Digimon, just as tall as Inuyasha was at ten feet tall and had massive bulging muscles. He motioned for Inuyasha to come to him.  
“Inuyasha, please make yourself decent and come with me. You don't want to do this,” said Leomon.  
Inuyasha turned to face the massive lion man with the golden mane, “You don't know what the hell I want. Do you have any idea how long I waited to do stuff like this? I'm not waiting any more.”  
“I know exactly what you are going through and I can promise that if you come with me, there is a better way. I just cannot say what that way is in public. Please Inuyasha. We've known each other for years and you know I wouldn't lie to you,” Leomon pleaded.  
While hotheaded, Inuyasha wasn't without reason or intelect. He looked around at the scared people then to Leomon as he held up the restaurant. The half demon rubbed his eye with thumb and forefinger, making his muscles bulge out all over. He flexed his feet and they burst free of their stone encasings then took off his red shorts and put them on as he was meant to have worn them, covering his massive package once more.  
Inuyasha walked up to the massive lion man and then nearly past him he looked to the man, “Fine, but I'm not getting smaller and I'm not changing clothes. Where do we have to go?”  
Leomon set down the restaurant and walked with his friend down the street, “We just need to go to Toon America, there's a special place in a certain city there that we should visit.”  
Inuyasha grunted in frustration, “Jeeze, that's gonna be far. Got any portals or anything?”  
“Just a quick hop to the digital world here and we can hop out a few blocks from the place. Come my friend. Let's go together,” Leomon offered a hand to the half demon.  
Inuyasha went with him to an internet cafe and much as he had promised it was just a hop, skip, and jump away to the city they needed to get to. They walked to the hidden alley in the bad part of town and up to a massive rusted metal door that Leomon was all to familiar with. The pair of barefoot studs gave pause outside and then Leomon gave a knock. A slot in the door slid open and they were greeted by a pair of eyes.  
A voice came from the other side of the door, “Hot cha cha, who do we have here. You two are a long ways from home.”  
“I brought a friend along for some relief,” said Leomon, “So far that's all he knows really.”  
“Hoo boy, well by the looks of it, I'd love to show him some after my shift is over if you guys stick around a while, Leo. Anyways, come on in,” said the voice from the other side of the door. With that the heavy door slid open and the pair walked inside.  
Once inside they saw none other than Mortimer Mouse on the other end. He closed the doors behind them and Inuyasha took notice that the gargantuan muscled mouse was wearing nothing other than a very tight pair of blue swim trunks. Mortimer watched him stare at the bulge and waved his eyes up saying, “Why don'cha take a picture it'll last longer.”  
“What is this place you've taken me?” Inuyasha asked Leomon.  
“Big Underground Strong Toon Club or B.U.S.T. Club,” said Mortimer, “It's a secret paradise for all toons who want to flex up and let loose with their more muscular sides. Once you're admitted you can come back as much as you want and even bring friends, so long as they can keep a secret. You don't pay admission, you just pay by working shifts here as staff.”  
“Huh,” said Inuyasha, “And what if I don't feel like coming back after this?”  
Mortimer shrugged, “I've yet to find anyone that hasn't started working shifts here after their first time.”  
Leomon took Inuyasha by the hand and led him to the elevator at the end of the hall, “We're not even to the good part yet.”  
They went to the elevator, took a trip down, met Foghorn and Henry, had the three rules explained, and then made their way back to the art gallery. Inuyasha was impressed by all he saw as Leomon led him further back, deeper into the gallery.  
“So when you mean let loose...” Inuyasha trailed off.  
“We mean let loose as much as you want or can,” said Leomon with a big grin, “Go full power. Get as big as you like. Cum and fuck as much as you wish for as long as you want.”  
Inuyasha's mind raced with possibilities as Leomon led him within a painting. The pair stepped into a massive tropical jungle deep in a rain forest. He saw a smoking volcano through the tree tops and took a deep breath from the wonderful scents of nature.  
The trees were massive and Inuyasha wasted no time in flexing bigger. His pants stretched as much as they could but soon he stood with his pecs brushing the leaves of the 200 foot high canopy. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood naked and free in the forest. His massive foot falls crushing rocks and small trees with every step. Leomon came up from behind, flexing out of the wrappings on his hands and feet, with his pants popping from his body as his muscles grew. His massive footfalls shook the ground along side Inuyasha's own as the massive macro pair walked through the forest, toppling trees as though they were nothing.  
Inuyasha's cock went fully hard at 50 feet long and knocked over a dozen trees as he turned to face Leomon. He was overwhelmed by sensations and the dog and cat kissed on the lips. Leomon's cock erected to 50 feet and lifted his half demon friend from the ground in the process.  
“Did I tell you or did I tell you?” asked Leomon.  
“I will never doubt you again,” said Inuyasha as he flexed his bulbous ass cheeks over the length of Leomon's cock as the massive lion hot dogged him, “I know your cock is making itself at home right now... but I really feel the need to fuck something.”  
Leomon chuckled and backed up before getting on all fours and looking over his truly massive shoulders, “By all means.”  
Inuyasha didn't need any further prompting and got on his knees, crushing trees, bushes, and boulders under his collosal weight. He thrust into Leomon, lubricated by thousands of gallons of his own precum. They pounded hips as Inuyasha's wrecking balls slammed into Leomon's. The mighty lion man went weak in the knees and elbows as he was taken from behind and his cock slammed straight down into the ground as he collapsed under the massive half demon. Inuyasha was not deterred and continued to fuck the living daylights out of Leomon's rear end.  
The quake from their love making shook and toppled nearby trees. Soon the rainforest collapsed around them as Inuyasha pounded Leomon into a gargantuan crater from their lovemaking. They both felt their orgasms approaching and Leomon braced his arms then pushed up and started thrusting into the bedrock with his massive cock as the half demon kept up the attention to his backside.  
They were soon in a rhythm with their thrusts and then it happened. Inuyasha gripped him hard by the sides and with a final thrust he erupted into Leomon. The lion man's stomach began to bulge out and cum erupted from his backside as the torrent blasted forth within him. Cum spurted from Leomon's mouth and then he unleashed his own orgasm into the ground with a force hereto unheard of on this particular jungle set.  
Leomon came so hard that his ocean of cum blasted into the ground and erupted out of the volcano with the power that had never been measured on the Volcanic Explosivity Index on planet Earth before. The cum blasted out of the volcano and up into the stratosphere, clouding the painted planet before the orgasms finished.  
Inuyasha pulled out and Leomon rolled over in the half demon's sea of white where the forest had once been. The half demon licked some of his cum from the lion man's face and then embraced in a deep kiss.  
“Was I right or was I right?” asked Leomon.  
Inuyasha lay his head on the lion's chest and rubbed his hand over the fur, “You were right. This is nice. Even just laying here like this. I like this, Leo.”  
“We can lay here as long as you like, Inuyasha,” smiled the big cat.  
Inuyasha stretched and yawned before nestling in atop the massive lion, “At least a little longer. Then we can get back at it.”  
They both shared a chuckle, then a cuddle, and then they continued on well into the next day.


	6. Welcome to the Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello and Michelangelo of the 1987 TMNT toons have been romantically involved for years. They've also been regulars in the B.U.S.T. Club but this time Donatello has a surprise for his bro that they'll both enjoy.

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club  
Episode Six: Welcome to the Sewers

This series contains copyright characters from a number of different series by a number of different companies and they are all copyright their respective owners. All characters featured are over 18 and are conscenting adults in the events that progress. These stories are not for profit and are only for fun... that being said... on with the fun parts.

The 1987 series of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ran for ten seasons of glorious green muscle machines. In that time the four turtles got very very close. While they were raised together, technically they weren't brothers by blood. A few years after their show went off the air, another series started up in 2003 with a different set of the 4 heroes operating in another part of the turtleverse altogether. After that the first fab four turtles of television were able to have some privacy together. Raph and Mona Lisa finally hooked up and Leo ran off with Usagi Yojimbo. Mikey and Donnie found themselves together. At first they were experimenting but then it developed over the years into something more.  
They were in love.  
They kept it quiet and in time they found out about this secret special place called: The B.U.S.T. Club. They enjoyed quite a lot of time there and had Napoleon to thank for introducing them to it. On this particular night the two mutant ninja turtles, who were no longer teenaged, were going through the art gallery of the club with Donnie looking for a very specific painting.  
They must have walked for hours into the deep back recesses of the club. Toon belts were already off but they kept covered up with their trench coats and fedoras and walked barefoot through the seemingly endless halls.  
Mikey looked around at the paintings and peered in on a red light to see Jafar in full red, muscular, genie form fucking a whole planet from a space painting. In another he saw Memnon from Hercules the animated series rampaging through a city like a big dicked Gozilla, stomping on car and knocking through buildings with his tremendous cock. In yet another he saw Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck sixty nine-ing with massive muscles writhing against each other in the rubble of what was once a nice Japanese bathhouse.  
Michelangelo looked to his brother, “What exactly are we looking for, Dude? All these dudes bangin' is really starting to get me goin' if ya know what I mean.”  
Donatello looked over to see a huge bulge under the trench coat going half way down to Mikey's knee and snaking even longer still. He chuckled and looked at the paintings, “I know Michelangelo. I know. Trust me on this one, it will be worth the wait.”  
“I sure hope so, dude,” said Mikey.  
Donatello pointed to a painting excitedly, “That's it! That's the one I was looking for!”  
He ran over excitedly and pointed again. Michelangelo walked up and looked over the painting. It was a painting set in one of the old sets from their show back in the late 1980s. Michelangelo looked unimpressed, “Really dude? You want to go to one of our old sets? We could go to Paris. We could go to the Orient. We could go to the beach, dude! Why do you want to go back to the sewers we used to spend all our time in?”  
“Why would I spend all this time looking for just a random old sewer painting?” asked Donnie, “No, this one is a special set that I modified heavily before it was decomissioned. I set up something special so that you could really show off some true turtle power!”  
“That sounds most excellent, compadre... but what did you do to the set?” asked Mikey.  
Donnie wiggled his eyebrows behind that purple mask, “I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Come on, let's make our way in.”  
Donnie led Mikey into the painting and the light turned red. The pair went through the familiar set and Donnie led further into the sewers before he stopped at a massive underground lair that was carved out. There were locomotives, city busses, tanker trucks, taxi cabs, tanks, and a large contraption in the middle of the giant dome. The contraption was a massive bar with a ring in the middle and the sides of the bar went to either side of the huge dome to what looked like a huge metal ring that went all the way around.  
“Holy guacamole! This place is totally tubular, Donnie!” Mikey was so excited that he flexed up immediately. His muscular five foot form suddenly expanded to a hyper muscular ten foot form as he exploded out of the trench coat, his belt, as well as his knee and elbow pads. The only thing he had on now was his orange head band and the orange bands at his wrists. He flexed a few poses, “Ah that's much better.”  
The turtle with the orange headband's ass was totally exposedin his flexed up form, along with his tail, just under where his shell ended. He turned to face his bro and his massive, two foot long, half hard cock swayed in the breeze with an alarming jiggle that might have scared off any toons that weren't a fan of what he and his bro were into.  
Donatello chuckled, “Hey now. Don't leave me behind. It took me a long while to put this playground together for us, Mikey.”  
The purple loving turtle flexed till he matched his love for size. While his muscles were a little skinnier they would still put any bodybuilder to shame. He walked up and kissed Mikey as the remnants of his guards, belt, and trenchcoat fell to the ground.  
“What do you mean it took a long time to put together?” asked Mikey after the kiss.  
“Well in my spare time, after we found out about this place from Napoleon I started bringing these vehicles in from the city above after I found this painting then I used some of my invincibolium to make that rod that goes through the middle for something special. Took the nanites months to make that thing. Then they moved the paintings in the gallery around to make room for the new arrivals.”  
“You did all this for me, compadre?” asked Mikey with a blush.  
“Of course I did,” Donnie smiled, “I love you so much. I'd do anything for you, Mikey.”  
They couldn't help but kiss again but then Michelangelo's curiosity got away from him as he walked over to the bar in the middle of the room, right at waist level, “So what is this special bar that took months to make, dude? It looks totally radical.”  
Donatello wagged a finger at him, “Ah ah ah. That's a special surprise for after we've had our fun playing with the other toys, Mikey.”  
Michelangelo made a pouty face and clasped his hands together pleading but Donatello put his hands on his hips and just shook his head sternly, “Nope. Not gonna say till it's time... no matter how cute you are. It's too good to ruin.”  
Mikey smiled and looked around to the other toys, as Donnie put it, “What should we do first, mi amigo?”  
Donnie shrugged, “Up to you my dear, Michelangelo.”  
Mikey thought for a moment and then said, “Be right back! Got an idea dude, just need you...” He picked up Donatello and set him down on the hood of a car, he pushed the purple loving turtle down so that it popped the tires and indented the hood around his muscular rump. Then Michelangelo stood and said, “...to sit right here. Just need to grab something from the old lair.”  
Donnie sat tight and twiddled his thumbs as he waited for his brother to run off but then he heard the sound of music as Mikey returned. He saw Mikey back shrunk down in his five foot form, only he was wearing clothes now and had a boom box on his shoulder playing a tape of 80s dance music. Donnie smiled as he looked his bro up and down.  
Mikey was sporting basketball shorts that hung past his knees, an a-shirt, a zip up hoodie, a backwards baseball cap, workout bands on his wrists and ankles, and a pair of sneakers that stretched tight over his oversized turtle feet. Mikey looked over his dark sunglasses and then set the boombox down, pulling a skateboard out from behind himself. He skated on by and shot a hang loose hand sign on his pass in front of Donnie.  
Donatello chuckled and leaned back on the hood of the car, crushing it down under his elbow a bit from his sheer muscle weight. He reached down to start fondling himself when Mikey held up his hand, “No touching yourself. Let me take care of you, amigo.”  
Donnie was all to happy to comply as the turtle in the late 80s clothes skated around, he watched as Mikey ramped up the back of a car and mid air he flexed and flexed hard. He grew till his leg muscles, cock and balls really filled out those basketball shorts. His feet made quick work of the shoes, his toes ripping out as his heel did the same rendering them more like sandals than sneakers. His chest really filled up that hoodie along with his massive arms, stretching it to the max. He landed with a crash atop that car. The skateboard exploded into splinters under his weight and the roof of the car compacted in completely.  
Mikey made an 'oops' face on his landing and then grinned as he hopped off the car and started to really strut his stuff in time to the beat. He danced and swayed with expert movement then found himself in front of a massive eighteen wheeler mac truck with a huge tanker on the end. He did the splits in front of it, facing away from Donnie, then lay down and slid forward. He stood and flexed, his hoodie ripping from his frame as he grew back to his ten foot height. The remnants of his sneakers tore free of the massive, impossibly powerful feet and then he held the mac truck with its tanker over head single handed.  
Lucky for him, his basketball shorts stayed on but they looked more like short shorts now and with his cock and balls weighing down the front impressively. That packaged bounced as he walked the eighteen wheeler over to Donnie and stood before his turtle bro. Donnie had a massive erection that stood an impressive three and a half feet out from his muscular frame. He reached up to touch Mikey but his bro slapped his hand away and then wagged a finger at him in time to the music.  
Mikey started flexing his free arm in time to the music while pressing the truck up and down in time with the beat at the same time. He brought up one of his massive feet and started to rub Donnie's massive, throbbing, erection with it. Donnie moaned and gripped the car hood as Mikey stepped on his balls, crushing the purple loving turtle down through the engine block till his ass rested on the concrete. The car lay crushed beneath Donnie but his incredible toon strength prevented him from getting hurt during his bro's sexual display.  
Mikey stepped back then lowered his foot down onto Donnie's cock and pressed it to the ground with his weight, crushing the remnants car in front of him under that cock. Donnie was too busy gasping and spurting precum out of control as Mikey brought his other foot up and stepped on Donnie's face, shoving his toes into his brother's mouth.  
Donnie licked and sucked on those toes with loving care and Mikey moaned, tossing the massive truck behind him and crashing it into a large group of cars behind him. He traded off feet, stepping on Donnie's steel-hard pecs with the foot that was in his mouth and let Donnie worship his other foot instead. Licking over the sole and sucking on his toes. Mikey smiled and started to leak precum through his basketball shorts. It took every ounce of will power he had to keep from getting hard in the middle of that show.  
After a few more minutes of foot worship, Mikey stepped off and made his way over to the locomotive just across the way from his brother. Donatello sat up and watched as Mikey lifted the train with a single finger, then slid himself under it so that only his top half was sticking out, then set the train down once more.  
Mikey grunted and Donnie just heard the tearing of fabric then a clank. Shortly afterwards there was the screeching of metal and the train slowly lifted up as Michelangelo got hard. His shorts were ripped to shreds and soon the four foot turtle cock had lifted the locomotive off the ground all by itself. Mikey looked to his brother and winked. Showing incredible muscle control he flexed his cock so that it pointed down towards his feet. Then he flexed it again and the train was launched overhead and landed a hundred feet away. On landing it crushed the boom box.  
That's when Mikey walked back over to Donnie, his colossal muscles glistening with the sweat after his show for his brother. Donnie was spurting gallons of precum over his brother's masculine form and Michelangelo just rubbed it into his skin like an ointment.  
“Did'ja like my little show, compadre?” Michelangelo smiled and gave a few more playful flexes.  
“Good greif, Michelangelo... that was so hot,” The muscle turtle writhed on the ground. “I can't take much more... or I'll blow my load...”  
“Before you do that, Dude, why don't you give me a little show?” asked Mikey, “Surely I can't be the only one who likes to show off like that?”  
Donnie calmed himself and rose to his feet, his cock still sticking out straight before him then he focused using his ninja skills to hold back that cum flood, “You're right Michelangelo... and don't call me shirley.”  
“Dude, are you saying what I think you're saying?” ased Michelangelo.  
Donatello flashed him a wink and pointed up very nerd-like as he made a brief point in the nude, “I have the perfect invention for just such an occasion.”  
Mikey chuckled and watched Donatello head off to the lair. He returned a few minutes later still at his gargantuanly built ten foot height, only his outfit was a bit different. He wore golden bands on his ankles, wrists, biceps, calves, chest, and then four giant cock rings along his three and a half foot long monstrosity.  
Michelangelo just watched with his mouth agape as Donnie walked between two tanks and then pulled their barrels to aim towards one another. He bent the barrels into hooks while he squated down. Then he started to wrap those barrels around his massive cock. He stood up and lifted the two tanks by his cock's strength alone.  
Donnie flexed his cock as he shifted to flex his calves, the gold metal bands popped off his legs and the shards fell to the floor and with them he got more turned on. His cock expanded and the cock ring closest to the base popped off and in the expansion, the tanks dropped to the ground with a crash. Then Donnie walked over to the locomotive that Mikey tossed with his cock.  
The purple-masked turtle bent down in front of the train to show off his powerful ass. It clenched with impossible strength as Donatello picked up the train with both his arms, yet the arm bands managed to creak and stretch a bit rather than pop off at his light flexing. That's when he proceeded to fold the massive train in half over head. In the process of his arms flexing larger and larger, the gold bands popped off and the turn on made his cock flex hard and the second of three cock rings popped off shortly afterwards.  
Mikey rubbed his own chest and cock, one hand each as he watched Donatello go to town in their playground. That was when Donnie walked up to his brother and said, “Come with me and then cum with me, Michelangelo.”  
He gripped Mikey by the cock and led him over to a city bus. He positioned his brother to face the front and then gave a flex of his pecs, ripping the last band off his muscles with a snap. That was when his cock flexed again and his cock ripped free of the final cock ring. He gave Mikey a few cock slaps across his very muscular rump and said, “I'm gonna go over there but then you should come to me once I get there.”  
Michelangelo didn't fully understand till Donatello walked to the other end of the bus. He tore off the wrist and ankle bands so both turtles were now entirely naked except for their bandanas. He pushed his cock into the back of the bus and then started walking towards Mikey. Michelangelo started walking towards his brother and the pair crushed the bus between their awesome muscular bodies.  
When their cock ends touched, Mikey ripped the remnants of the crushed bus out of the way and embraced his brother in a passionate kiss and very tight hug. They made out and french kissed a while as their cocks frotted and they played a bit of footsie down below. Green muscles from both turtles writhed against each other as they felt electricity between themselves with great fervor. After several minutes they pulled from the kiss panting, still feeling each other's muscular bods.  
“Dude this is the best ever,” said Michelangelo.  
“Every moment with you is the best ever,” Donatello said blushing at how cheesy he was being.  
Mikey started thrusting his cock up between their bodies, spurts of precum splashed their faces, “I'm so close, Dude. I don't know how much longer I can hold off.”  
“Hold off just a little longer Michelangelo,” said Donatello. He pulled away from his brother and then led him over to the large metal disk in the middle of the room. There was a ring in the middle, suspended by metal poles that went to either side of the room, “At least hold off till you and I get to use the last sexual invention I have for this place.”  
Michelangelo stopped where his brother led him. It was with his cock positioned right in front of the metal ring, “I think I have an idea of what you planned... but just to make sure maybe you should explain it to me?”  
Donatello smiled, “Sure thing. This ring and those rods and that disk under our feet are all made from invincibolium. A nearly indestructible material that can support most any weight or stress. Those poles connect the ring to be under the entire city of New York. This way, you can lift the whole city with your cock, while I take you from behind.”  
Mikey was lost in thought a moment before his look of shock and awe turned to a devious grin, “Well then, compadre. What say I lift this city while you fill me something good.”  
Mikey wasted no time pushing that ring half way up his cock. He took a few breaths and then gave a flex. The metal creaked but didn't bend as he lifted the entire city of New York with the strength of his cock alone. His whole body flexed as he lifted the whole city and his cock throbbed incredibly hard, swelling in size to really fill out that ring, “Cowabunga dude! This feels incredible!”  
Donatello spurted precum all over his brother's backside as he watched the incredible feat of strength, “Cowabunga is right! Oh crap Mikey! I gotta fuck you now!”  
Normally able to contain himself, Donnie gave in at long last and shoved his massive cock up his brother's rump in one giant thrust. The whole city lifted further as Donnie's cock flexed and lifted Mikey off the ground so that his feet were hovering a good foot off the metal floor. Mikey moaned and groaned, the near indestructible cock ring was the only thing to keep him from cumming as Donnie flexed his cock up and down in time with Mikey's cock flexes to lift the city up and down for the ultimate cock work out.  
It could have been minutes or hours that they fucked and lifted with writhing green muscles that could destroy worlds, but it was hard for them to tell as they were lost in pure pleasure. Then it was time. Then came the cataclysm to bring an end to that painted set.  
Michelangelo came first.  
His orgasm made his cock swell so much that it burst the invincibolium cock ring which caused the city to hit the ground with an Earth shattering crash. Buildings collapsed above them and subway tunnels below them. The quake only served to entice the orgasms out of the Twenty Something Mutant Ninja Turtles. Mikey's cock erupted with billions of gallons of pent up seed that blasted clear everything before him. He gripped his cock and pointed it upwards which blasted off the roof and everything in the city above them. His eruption put every volcano on the planet to shame... Then came Donatello.  
The contractions around the purple-masked turtle's cock that came from Michelangelo's orgasm, drove him past the edge of pleasure. His cock erupted within Mikey and he held his brother firm by the hips to keep him put as his eruption paralleled his brothers in both volume and ferocity. Michelangelo balooned out and put a hand over his mouth as cum began to fire forth. Cum from Donnie's goliath cock erupted out from Mikey's mouth and ass all while inflating him up with a flood that equaled the one his's brother's cock was erupting. It aimed Mikey's cock downward as his belly expanded. This made Michelangelo rocket forward to lay on his massive growing belly, filling the void of tunnel his cum jet carved to the city above. They rose as Donnie humped Mikey's ass with his giant turtle balls slapping his brother's ass hard.  
When the orgasms finally subsided, one half of the city lay in waste from being dropped while the other part of that wasteland was covered in turtle cum. Donnie lay atop his brother as they rested in the glow after the orgasm.  
Donatello painted as he finally managed to relax but still remained with his huge cock inside his bro. He kissed the back of Mikey's shell, “Can I invent a good time or can I invent a good time?”  
“You...” Mikey gurgled and then coughed up a bit of cum before he continued, “You really can do machines. In fact you can do machines for me any time you want, Dude. That was like... totally radical, Donatello. Next time I take you up the ass though.”  
Donatello chuckled, “Good cause I modified about a dozen more of our old painted lairs to be like this.”  
“Whoa! Really?!” exclaimed his brother.  
Donatello smiled, “Why make one when you can have nanites make a bunch for you at the same time.”  
“Totally tubular, compadre,” said Mikey, “You're my favorite inventor slash scientist for sure, Dude.”  
“Of course,” said Donatello, “What are bros for? You know I love you, right?”  
“I love you too, Donatello. I love you so so much,” said Mikey. The orange masked turtle then started to flex, compressing down the cum and adding to his muscles. His body swelled and his gargantuan ass eventually engulfed Donatello completely. His sphincter clenched to keep Donnie in one place as the massive turtle swelled till he was eight hundred feet tall of city stomping kaiju turtle muscle.  
Mikey looked around the city and stepped out of the hole, crushing small buildings and cars as he walked, “There's still some of the city left standing though. Think we should take care of that? Donnie?”   
Michelangelo looked down to his ass, “Oh right...” then he reached between his cheeks and pulled out his brother with a pop as his cock came loose. He set Donatello on the ground as he knelt before his brother, “What do you say? Cum till the world turns white?”  
Donatello smiled up at his giant brother in extacy, “A man after my own heart. Well... A mutant anyway.”  
They both chuckled and then Mikey rose to his feet. He lifted a giant foot over his brother and lowered it down, pressing him between the crumbled street and his massive green toes. Mikey said, “Before we can get to the stomping I think you might need to clean your cum off my stompers first.”  
Donatello smiled and happily worshipped his brothers feet. He didn't stop till they were spotless.


	7. Welcome to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foghorn Leghorn throws a party for all the members of his private muscle club on a brand new painting he comissioned. Get ready for a whole lot of toons having a whole lot of fun.

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club  
Episode Seven: Welcome to the Party

This, for now, will be the final chapter of the B.U.S.T. Club. I will continue it more in the future as inspiration takes me or if someone suggests some toons to me that they want to see have a good time with some hyper and muscle adventures in the art gallery settings... but till then this will be the final chapter. For now though. I hope you enjoy as I plan to make it a chapter to remember ;3 Part of that means that it's going to be a longer chapter (with about 160 toons mentioned by name) for both wrapping things up and setting things off.

As before with all the other chapters... this series contains copyright characters from a number of different series by a number of different companies and they are all copyright their respective owners. All characters featured are over 18 and are conscenting adults in the events that progress. These stories are not for profit and are only for fun... that being said... on with the fun parts.

Toons from all over the toon world were members of the B.U.S.T. Club after while. Foghorn Leghorn started it after he did a muscular pose for a Gym Shirt because he really liked that feeling but didn't have anywhere he could really let loose. He snatched up all the old derelict paintings that were just sitting in storage, got himself a building drawn, and then went to work. He had kept it very secretive with Wiley Coyote being the one that made the frame system and built the elevator and security. He had a few other toons come in as contractors but never really let anyone in on what he was doing till after it was done. He would see toons in need of that sweet buff relief as he went around and visited. Then he knew he could have a thriving business.  
At first he only let in his friends from the Warner Brothers toons. Soon after though, some of them let in some of the Harvey Toons and then word got around in the underground muscle toon communities. They had never had a club like this before and so many toons just went all out on arrival. It was a sight to see. As with all good things, someone did something dumb and nearly messed it up.   
They called it the Horace Incident. It was a normal day when Horace Horsecollar found out about the club. He went down, was shown to a painting and really let himself go. Really. He flexed so big that he ended up fucking the planet to smithereens. He found his way back to the painting exit but didn't shrink down all the way and ended up floating out with his still hard cock pointed first. He thrust through that hole with an invincible megacock that went into another painting across from it in the gallery. The massive horse unleashed a load that flooded the whole planet through that painting and nearly blasted a masturbating Tony the Tiger off the planet.  
Horace pulled out before he finished cumming but then ended up flooding the whole gallery, the lobby, and the building that housed the club itself. The roof burst off and then Foghorn had a heck of a time reporting to the city why they needed a cleanup crew out by his secret club. Horace was scolded and the incident passed.  
It was easy to see that things could very easily get out of control and so Foghorn, along with a small council of muscle toons, came up with the three rules and set up security to keep their business safe from prying eye after a random kid toon nearly wandered in. In time they moved to a bad part of town, set up the underground a bit better, snazzed the place up a bit, and then they had the B.U.S.T. Club as we know it today.

That was just the beginning.

Years later the memberships kept increasing and the art gallery was expanded to keep up. They made a literal tonnage of paintings for backgrounds and cartoon sets right back to the beginning of cartoons and so there were plenty of free discarded works to choose from, everything was going well and so much so that it inspired Foghorn to bring back the toon muscle council so they could work together for something new and special.  
A toon muscle party. They privately commissioned someone to paint them a massive world with very specific things. The club was shut down and the painting was brought in. Then they sent out the invitations to all their members which read:

"Sorry we closed the club on you and we didn't mean to scare you that it was gone for good. However, we closed it with good reason as you, and all of our very special clientele are now invited back to the B.U.S.T. Club for a special event.  
We're throwing an all out party to celebrate all our muscular friends and to let loose like never before! We'll all be getting together but this is a private event. Invitation only and only those with an invite will be able to get in.  
The dress code requires you to wear a red thong, bow tie with, white dress wrist cuffs, and spats, and a special silk robe. All these items have been specially made to your default toon dimensions and shipped for you along with this invitation.  
Come on down this Friday at 22:00 hours, dress to impress, leave your toon belts behind, and see what all the fuss is about!"

Liono was checking his mail when he saw the invitation and then tucked it into his pocket quickly. He took the package addressed to him and opened it to see his thong, tie, and cuffs were all waiting. Seemed that Tigra and Panthro were also given invites all with the same insignia, printed on black paper with silver lettering. He handed them off to his fellow Thundercats with a grin. Their grins widened as they read what was inside. They were so excited they could hardly keep steady hands as they opened their packages.  
That week flew by as the three members of the Thundercats made ready for Friday. Liono rented a space limo to bring them from New Thundera to Toon World Prime. It hovered down to street level and merged into traffic but on arrival they found that the whole block was closed. They got out of the limo with their white spats being the only foot coverage they had. The white dress cuffs were out from under their silk robes. Liono had a blue one, Tigra green, and Panthro black. Liono walked up to the officer on the scene only to see it was Bugs Bunny in the officer's uniform.  
"What's up, doc?" asked the wabbit as he casually leaned on the police barricade.  
"Um, what's going on here, Bugs?" Asked Liono, "We really need to get through."  
Bugs pulled out a list and paged through it, “Lucky you. I see you three are on the list.”  
Liono was a bit confused after Bug winked to him, “Why is this blocked off?”  
Bugs Bunny looked around and directed Liono to lean down for him to whisper, “The club shut down the streets around it so we could keep everyone from goin' in all at once. Doesn't seem discreet but trust me. It's been workin' so far but you gotta go on foot from here.”  
“Huh. I'm surprised I never saw you there. I didn't know you were a member,” said Liono.  
Bugs stood aside and then flexed up enough to stress his oversized police uniform. The cloth stretched and creaked but then he relaxed and returned to his normal size, “A member? No no no. I'm one of the founders, doc.”  
The Thundercats looked to one another then shared a smile as they crossed the barricade and walked down the street. Their bare feet clapped against the cool pavement and they could hardly keep themselves from flexing up just from the excitement. They made their way down the familiar alley to the massive doors and gave a knock. The slot in the door slid open and a pair of eyes looked out to them in the darkness.  
A squirrely voice spoke from the other side of the door and said, “Invitations.”  
“Uhhhh... who is it Schnookums?” came a much dumber sounding voice from the other side of the door.  
“Shut it, Meat! I'm trying to see if they have the invitations or not!” snipped the first voice back to the second.  
The Thundercat trio were all too happy to present their invites to the slot in the door. The invitations were snatched away and then the door opened. They saw a big blue muscular dog and a big muscular red cat standing to welcome them on the other side. The Thundercats walked in and Meat the dog slammed the door shut after them. They were wearing the same spats, cuffs, bow tie collars and red thongs as the Thundercats had been mailed.  
“Careful meathead!” said Schnookums the cat, “You're gonna rip another door off it's hinges again.”  
“Uhhhh gee... sorry Schnookums,” said the muscular dog as he rubbed the back of his head, “I'm just so excited about the party is all!”  
“We all are meat. We all are,” Schnookums flexed a little bigger and swelled towards the ceiling before regaining control and shrinking back to his still massive size he wore before. He sighed and then came another knock at the door. The tremendous cat slid the slot open and said, “Invitations.”  
“This way gentlemen,” came a voice from further down the hall. Next to the elevator stood none other than Wilford B. Wolf, a massive muscular werewolf who was only in one Animaniacs short called: Moon Over Minerva. Despite that his character had staying power in the cartoon loving communities. That, however, is another story for another time. The massive werewolf wore the same outfits as Schnookums and Meat except his bow tie was red instead of black. He beckoned the Thundercats down the hall as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, “We need to keep the flow moving, friends.”  
The Thundercats walked down the dark hallway and past the massive wolf man. The elevator doors closed as they pushed the button for floor B9, right as the metal door at the other end of the hallway opened. In walked Marvin the Martian with his fellow Looney Tunes: The Crusher, Shropshire Slasher, and Hector the bulldog. The doors were closed behind them and Wilford beckoned them further down the hallway. He relished the sound of barefeet slapping on the stone floors every time. The werewolf couldn't wait for the party to begin but it would be a few hours before the real festivities were to begin. The doors dinged and opened and the Looney Tunes stepped inside.  
Marvin held up a finger and said, “Wilford, any idea when the festivities are going to start?”  
The werewolf smiled and said, “They'll explain everything once you get down there. No worries. Tonight is just about fun!”  
Slasher and Crusher smiled to each other as Hector pushed the B9 button and the doors closed once more. Another knock came to the entrance door and Meat shook his head, “My goodness! It's the busiest night ever!”  
“Everyone who's everyone is gonna be here, Meat. Hold on. I gotta deal with the next round of yahoos,” he slid open the slot and said, “Invitations.”  
Some invites were slid through and Schnookums checked them over then stuffed them down the front of his thong. Meat opened the doors and let the toons in silk robes into the hall. In stepped Sneezer, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Montana Max all from Tiny Toon Adventures.  
“What's happening toonsters?” asked Buster.  
“Oh brother,” sighed Plucky as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
Buster threw up his arms, “What?”  
“That's so 90s, dude,” said Plucky.  
“No duh,” said Buster, “I liked the 90s. The 90s was very good to us.”  
“Boys boys boys,” Sneezer began, “Lets not have any squabbles. This is time for us to have some really big fun.”  
The Tiny Toons started to flex up under their robes to the point they weren't so tiny any more. Wilford reached his hand out, “Hey guys! No flexing up in the hall. You have to stay your default sizes till the party starts. Speaking of...”  
The elevator door dinged and the doors opened. Wilford beckoned them to step in with a voices as silky smooth as their custom robes, “We really gotta keep things moving you toons.”  
The Tiny Toons relaxed their flex ups and returned to normal sizes, adjusting their robe belts afterwards as they made way to the elevator. They stepped in and Montana Max pushed B9 just as there came another knock at the front door to the club. Schnookums slid open the slot and said, “Invitations?”  
The doors closed and the elevator made it's way down incredibly fast. They opened once more and let the tiny toons out into the massive main lobby of the B.U.S.T. Club. It looked like they had done some renovation drawings in there because the roof was raised to be 300 feet tall now. At the back of the room about a thousand feet away there was a massive throne and between the legs of the throne was a giant door that led to the art gallery. Atop the giant throne, which went all the way up to the ceiling, sat a massive and familiar Looney Tunes rooster.  
The colossal Foghorn Leghorn sat on the throne and filled it out nicely, in his massive muscular form, with the same spats, cuffs and bow tie collar as everyone else. His enormous package was just barely held back by the red thong he sported and his giant robe was wide open to give a great view of his pecs an muscle gut. He smiled down on everyone in the crowded lobby who were busy chatting among themselves while Henry Hawk lounged back on that giant thong-covered rooster cock.  
Buster and the other residents from Acme Acres saw quite a few familiar faces in the crowd. They saw Bowser, Sonic, Knuckles, Miles Prower, Furball, Arnold the Pit Bull, Napoleon Bonafrog, several complete sets of the TMNT, Mortimer Mouse, Goofy, Max Goof, Huey Louie and Dewey Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Storkulese, Hogcules, Garfield, Memnon, Genie Jafar, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Falco Lombardi, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Mighty Mouse, Mordecai and Rigby, Wile E. Coyote, Fox McCloud, Robinhood and Little John, Nick Wilde and Finnick, Beastboy, Big Mac, Tom and Jerry, Bernard from O.K. K.O., The Rat King from the Penguins of Madagascar, Napoleon Bonafrog, Pepe Le Pew, Pitu Le Pew, Hank McCoy, Beast from Beauty and the Beast with Victor from the Hunchback of Notredame, several Road Rovers, the Extreme Dinosaurs, the Cowboys of Moo Mesa, the Street Sharks, the Biker Mice From Mars, the Swat Kats, Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew, T-Rex, the Dinosaucers, the Battletoads, Rocket Raccoon, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Sly Cooper, the Warner Brothers and Skippy Squirrel from Animaniacs, Shere Kahn, Tony the Tiger, Trix Rabbit, Honey Bear, Fruit Brute, Leomon, ExVeemon, Gabumon, Wargreymon, Inuyasha, Kouga, Chernobog, just about every male character from Dragon Ball Z, and a whole bunch of other toons as well.   
Brainy Smurf sat on the shoulder of one of the several incarnations of the Big Bad Wolf in the room with Brawny smurf on his opposite shoulder. Brainy was making checks on a list as everyone came in. The elevator doors dinged and then Hong Kong Phooey and Secret Squirrel walked in together to look around in amazement. Brainy marked off two last tallies and then whispered something to the Big Bad Wolf. The wolven man took a big breath in then let out a loud howl. Foghorn picked up a gavel from the ground next to his throne and knocked it on the arm of his seat.  
Foghorn Leghorn cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him. The elevator now let in Bugs Bunny, Wilford, a few other toons in police uniforms and finally Schnookums and Meat. With that the rooster spoke up, “Hello, I say, Hello everyone. Welcome to the muscle party to end all muscle parties. Seems everyone was able to make it. My associates checked their attendance lists and now the front doors are locked up tight. I think y'all are gonna be real happy with the play time we have planned on a place I like to call Muscle Toon Planet. If you look between my legs there is a new entrance to the art gallery and my friends Bugs and Daffy are gonna lead you to the Muscle Toon Planet... then let the party begin! Do whatever you want with whoever you want so long as they say it's okay, though given our history I couldn't foresee that being a problem.”  
Everyone chuckled and then saw Bugs and Daffy flex out of their police uniforms to massive fifteen foot tall giants who wore their spats, thongs, dress cuffs, and collar bow ties well. They smiled and waved for everyone to follow them in. Foghorn and Henry waved as the toons all walked into the art gallery where there was a new massive painting 50 feet tall and 50 feet wide with a series of blinking white lights around the rim. Bugs stood on one side and Daffy on the other as they looked over all the robed toons.  
Muscle Toon Planet was a Dyson Sphere that surrounded a supergiant star the size of VY Canis Majoris which is approximately 2100 times the size of the Earth's sun. The world surrounded the sun completely with a series of cities and other zones with nothing but pleasure in mind for super strong toons. It also feature thousands of planets with varying gravities that orbited around the supergiant star. The toons were handed small pamphlets with all that information and more as they headed in to a scifi train station that could take them anywhere on the worlds with any of the hundreds of space trains that could take them anywhere. On those pamphlets they also read a new fourth rule, a special rule for this latest painting only:

Do not destroy the special trains or their train stations as they are the main way to travel on MTP.

The 87 TMNT got on a train with Usagi Yojimbo, Bowser, Napoleon Bonafrog, Leatherhead and Robin Hood. It rocketed off to another part of the MTP.  
The next train had the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Biker Mice from Mars. It zoomed off just as fast.  
Memnon from Hercules the Animated Series went with Victor from the Hunchback of Notredame and three different versions of the Big Bad Wolf.  
After that, Bowser, Nick Wilde, Finnick and Arnold the Pit Bull slipped onto another train to zip off over the horizon fast as the others.  
Pepe, Pitu, Sylvester, Goofy, Mortimer Mouse, Max Goof, then Louie Duck got into another train and zip! It was gone.  
Hong Kong Phooey, Tom and Jerry, then Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson of the Swat Kats zipped off to another stop.  
All the while Sonic, Knuckles, Miles Prower, Schnookums and Meat headed for yet another stop.  
The Road Rovers went with the Street Sharks. Inyyasha went with the Trix Rabbit, Leomon, and the Warner Brothers for quite an interesting mix and times. Dudley Puppy went with Bernard and Wilford. Wargreymon, ExVeemon and most of the male cast from Dragon Ball Z went into another train together.   
Marvin the Martian went with Kouga and Shere Kahn. Mickey, Donald, Bugs and Daffy all went on a train together while Beast, Beast, Beastboy, Chief Bogo and Skippy Squirrel went together elsewhere. Toons upon toons upon toons piled into trains headed for worlds of pleasure in an orgy heretofore unheard of. You would think that I, as the writer, might get these groups mixed up or that they were just paired off never to be seen or heard from again... but you'd be wrong. Trust me dear readers, there will be a fuckening coming. Oh yes. There will be a fuckening...  
One of the last trains out had Buster, Plucky, Liono, Tigra, and Panthro. They got on and an automated holographic screen popped up before them. There were thousands of destinations in the index. Gyms, Cities, Gym-Cities, Deserts, Lakes, Oceans, Beaches, Forests, Wastelands, Scrap Yards, Zoos, Military Camps, Islands, Flying Islands, Mountains and Volcanos... and that was just on the primary world.  
“Well space boys, where should we go to do this thing?” Plucky asked of the Thundercats.  
“Space... boys?” asked Panthro. He flexed up to really fill out his silky robe, “I think you mean space men, little duck.”  
Plucky flexed up to match the Thundercat in size and build, both their robes open and exposing their massive torsos. Plucky flexed to stretch the sleeves to the max as he said, “Not such a little duck now, am I?”  
“I know this is all in good fun,” Liono, the leader of the Thundercats began, “But we should really wait till we get to our destination. We don't want to wreck the trains right off the bat. Remember the one new rule for this party.”  
“Liono is right,” Tigra chimed in, “Lets pick a place and then we can get all this out of our system as much as we want.”  
Buster scrolled through the options on where to go and then covered his eyes with one hand, spun the dial, stopped it and the train said in a pleasing monotone voice, “Destination accepted. Prepare for takeoff.”  
The toon looked to the others and said, “I figured random chance would be the most fair way to decide where to go so as to stop any further arguments?”  
“Sounds fair to me,” said Tigra, “But did you see where you selected?”  
Buster turned to face the holographic screen and saw the glowing destination spot as Science Fiction Mega City 133. Plucky looked down at the screen from his eight foot muscle bound form, “What does that mean?”  
Panthro patted him on the back, “I guess we're going to find out together, huh?”  
Find out together they did. The train hovered along a futuristic hover track at supersonic speeds. There were millions of miles to go but it subverted them at an incredible rate. It was mere minutes before they arrived in a sprawling futuristic metropolis.  
In a city like New York there are approximately sixty thousand buildings with the tallest buildings ranging from between 1000 feet tall to 1700 feet tall. In the futuristic mega city there were a hundred times as many buildings with the shortest being a thousand feet tall and the tallest buildings approximately ten thousand feet tall. There were winding roadways that hovered throughout the city along with the city streets at ground level. There were hovercars on every street and everything was reinforced for extra durability. The train pulled into a massive station on the outskirts of town and the group got out of it and looked around to marvel at their new muscle playground.  
Plucky cracked his knuckles and started to flex a little biger, stretching the robe that already looked like it was a hawaiian shirt ten sizes too small on him, “Welp. Time to start getting busy.”  
Buster slapped him on the thong swallowing ass and said, “No ya dum dum! We can't destroy the train or the station. Lookey there. We'll take one of those to the middle of the city.”  
There were travel pods along the edge of the station, they looked like balls of tech with windows and were big enough that the toons could pile inside. Pile in they did, the three foot tall Buster Bunny, nine foot tall Plucky, eight foot tall Panthro and Six and a half foot tall Liono and Tigra.  
The pod zipped them to the center of town and Plucky wasn't waiting for the thing to land, much less for the door to open. He flexed on another couple feet taller and ripped out of his robe entirely. His head went through the ceiling as he brought his arms to a double bicep pose ripping off the roof. The pod spiraled and dumped everyone onto the street. Plucky had a softer landing as he landed crotch first right onto Buster. His massive, still soft, humanoid dick smashed the rabbit a foot into the pavement.  
Buster retaliated by turning over and flexing up under the twelve foot tall, green, muscular duck. The rabbit didn't stop till his feet burst from the spats, his neck from the bow tie collar, and his hands from his gloves during his hulk out which left him naked save for the red thong and wrist cuffs. He sat up and the duck fell off the now twenty four foot tall hypermasculine rabbit. Those cuffs were strained on his wrists and his thong was hanging on by a thread as the duck rose to his webbed feet. Buster knocked Plucky back by swaying his hips and cock slapping him with that massive thong-covered humanoid rabbit cock.  
Buster looked to the Thundercats and said, “Sorry about my bonehead friend. You guys alright?”  
“We're cats,” Tigra smiled, “We always land on our feet.”  
“I think we've waited long enough boys,” said Panthro. He Flexed out of his robe and swole till he was the same size as buster. His spats and bow tie were ripped off as well when he turned to Liono and squatted down on the leader. His leader was almost completely obscured by the massive thong-covered thundercat cock and balls... It wasn't thong-covered for long though as a flexing Tigra leaped atop that swelling cock flesh and started caressing it with his feet. Panthro's cock ripped free and moaned as he felt something pressing against his rump... or rather between his cheeks.  
He looked back to see Liono was swelling with a fully erect cock that had long ripped free of his constraints. The leader of the Thundercats grew and gripped Panthro by the hips, thrusting a massive monument of cock flesh inside. Panthro flexed, his cock jumped and launched Tigra into the air.  
Tigra took the opportunity to flex up and match their sizes before he landed with his feet to either side of Panthro's massive member. He cock slapped his fellow Thundercat across the face as he asked, “How much do you want it?”  
“As much as you want this dick,” Panthro pointed down to his belly that was stretched out with the shape of Liono's gargantuan schlong perfectly outlined and protruding from him, “I can fix both our issues at the same time though.”  
Panthro gripped Tigra by the hips and pulled him forward, he swallowed the massive cock before him and then pushed the fellow Thundercat down on Liono's cock bulge so that the leader could fuck them both at once. Plucky was still only twelve feet tall and furiously masturbating as he watched the feline display.  
Buster picked up plucky in his massive hand and walked over to the group as he said, “Mind if I join in?”  
“Be my guest,” said Tigra, “Panthro loves a good stretching, my friend.”  
Buster positioned Plucky's rump atop his cock and said, “Think I should wear some protection first.”  
The blue goliath of a cartoon rabbit then thrust into the duck with a single thrust and Plucky's smaller body took the shape of that massive, throbbing, rabbit meat like a living condom. That's when Buster thrust his duck-covered cock into Panthro's ass right above Liono's and in turn the Thundercat belly bulge doubled in girth to fuck Tigra as well.  
Tigra cried out, “Oh fuck me!” from pure pleasure and all five toons began to swell in unison, growing bigger and bigger. They crushed cars and busses under their massive humping mass. Buildings were pushed aside and collapsed from their fucking as they soon grew to around the thousand foot mark. Needless to say, none of the remnants of their clothes survived the growth.  
Elsewhere on the MTP, in one of the various jungle settings, a fifty foot tall totally naked and awesomely muscled Robin Hood double teamed a similarly sized Napoleon Bonafrog with an equally massive Usagi Yojimbo. The furry fellows sat facing each other, their cocks pressed together as the giant frog bounced up and down on them both lodged in his incredibly tight ass. The pounding shook the trees as he faced to the side from the enormous pair, masturbating himself with a fifteen foot tall, hyper muscular Leatherhead.  
Donnie and Mikey were having fun as they had a large tree shoved between them and up both their asses. Mikey stroked Donnie's cock with both his feet while the purple-masked turtle did the same for his brother.  
Raph fucked Leo on his back and sucked his bro's massive cock at the same time. All in all they were having an awesome time fucking and growing. Grow they did as everyone in their group felt the urge in unison and began to get bigger. Trees and rocks were no match for the invincible muscles that destroyed them.  
In one of the desert zones of the MTP the Street Sharks were having fun with the Road Rovers. A 1200 foot tall hyper buff Ripster, leader of the Street Sharks, lay naked in the desert sands as an 800 foot tall and hyper ripped Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers, stood off a 300 foot cliff and fucked the massive shark from behind. Shag, ordinarily the largest of the Road Rovers with his big white fluffy hair, now appeared to be the smallest as he was a mere fifty feet tall and strapped to Hunter's cock as he fucked the massive shark. Hundred foot tall hyper muscular sharks Jab and Streex sucked on their leader's nipples while a four hundred foot tall Moby Lick sucked the gargantuan shark cock of his leader.  
Big Slammu was a good 500 feet tall with a 250 foot cock that he rammed into the backside of Moby lick all while flexing his massive muscles. While they couldn't see it, the other Road Rovers were hard at work behind their tremendous leader.  
A thousand foot tall Exile, a now incredibly massively muscular blue husky, fucked Blitz, the doberman pincer from behind with a 500 foot long cock. Blitz standing a thousand feet tall himself was bent down as Exile fucked him from behind but he was busy licking in between Hunters bulbous butt cheeks like there was no tomorrow.  
Blitz pulled off only long enough to say with a deep Austrian accent, “Oh ya. This is how I like to bite tushies.”  
Exile smacked him on the ass then pressed Blitz's face back between Hunter's cheeks, returning him to his masterful rimjob before speaking in a Siberian accent, “Don't be a weird boy.”  
Hunter moaned as he fucked away at the leader of the Street Sharks, “I would not have predicted this.”  
Ripster grunted as he gripped the sandy ground around him and crushed so hard the sand melted into glass only to get crushed again, “Maybe not predictable, bud... but I'd say it's totally Jawesome! You guys keep this up and I'm gonna make a new ocean in no time.”  
“Now that I'd like to see,” grinned Hunter.  
Above the MTP on a world with 200 times the gravity of Earth's own, a 5000 foot tall ExVeemon was 69ing with an equally matched and buffed out Wargreymon. In the middle of their love circle, stood 500 foot tall and tremendously built versions of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Beerus. They were pressed together by the titans around them and forced to frot their giant cocks together as their own incredible muscles fought for space while they writhed and sucked each other's bodies and cocks together. Their mouths were too preoccupied to even think of speaking.  
The world was a barren one as nothing was strong enough to grow but the strength exertion only served to turn the muscular toons on even more. An end was soon in sight as their orgasms built up, much like the other toons.  
Meanwhile, on a different planet, about half the size of Earth, an immeasurable Bugs Bunny fucked the world with his gargantuan rabbit meat. On either side of him were Donald and Daffy, while across from him was Mickey Mouse himself. They were all lost in orgasmic pleasure as they fucked the whole planet simultaniously, their cocks bumping into one another at the world's core as an orgasm of unheard of proportions built up while the crust of the planet was being fucked to pieces.  
Marvin the Martian was back on the main MTP world's surface in a Gym-City. It was a city designed with every building made to be lifted. He was a mere eighty feet tall and sat atop a massive building while he curled several other buildings with each hand. His ebony muscles glistened as his cock throbbed and extended 40 feet out from his body. Kouga, who was a rival of Inuyasha in his namesake anime, was a massive thirty feet tall and had gripped that black martian cock and was docking it, his dick going half way down the tremendous shaft.  
As the pair were busy with their own workouts. Shere Kahn, the massive tiger from Talespin stood with his arms crossed, He was a hundred feet tall and had his legs spread a bit as he faced the pair, flexing his cock inside a ring that lifted the building Marvin was sitting on, as well as several others around them. They were all on the verge of cumming but something was telling the toons they had to hold off just a bit longer.  
In an abandonned Zoo, Dudley Puppy stomped through the enclosures as a 75 foot tall muscle monster, even letting out a roar. Bernard the purple werewolf, and Wilford the blue werewolf, took pleasure in stomping over the grounds, smashing everything flat with their canine toes. When Dudley spied them he started stroking his 30 foot long muscle member and panting heavily. Bernard and Wilford joined him, bringing their members together as they stroked in a circle and rubbed their massive humanoid cocks together. They canines panted as they spurted precum over each other and pooled a pond of pre at their feet.  
Beast from the X-Men stood as a 500 foot tall giant in a half ruined city elsewere on the MTP. He looked down at Beast from Beauty and the Beast, who was a mere 100 feet tall, as he expertly rubbed the monster's goliath 40 foot member with a giant blue foot. He stroked the cock between his toes and watched the monster pant under him. His own giant cock was rock hard and swelled 250 feet out from his enormous muscle body and he watched as an incredibly mucular chief Bogo used his 250 foot muscle body to stroke the tremendous member.   
Precum rained down on the city from Hank McCoy's cock as he exclaimed, “Oh my stars and garters... I'm so close. Don't know how much longer I can hold out.”  
“I'm sure this won't help,” came Beastboy's voice from behind as he took the form of a 500 foot overly muscular gorilla man. He thrust a cock, equal to Hank's own into the blue Beast's ass. Beast roared out but Bogo squeezed his cock with incredible strength to hold back that orgasm. Hank was left panting as he looked down to see a thirty foot tall muscled Skippy Squirrel fucking his goliath pectoral muscles.  
“Enjoying yourself, little guy?” asked Hank.  
“Gotta spew soon...” said Skippy.  
“Don't we all?” asked Hank as he craned his neck down and sucked on the head of a cock which was as long as the squirrel was tall. Skippy moaned in pleasure  
At the same time they were having some city wide fun, in a scrap yard across the worlds there were a few toons crushing, compacting, and stacking cars into some rather large piles. Tom and Jerry stood a mere fifteen feet tall each, while Hong Kong Phooey matched them in height. They all took turns crushing old cars and tossing the crushed cars atop the car piles they were making.  
Those piles were being held up by Chance and Jake from the Swat Kats. Jake gave a yawn despite there being about 3000 tons of weight over his head, “Man I thought that this would be more of a challenge some how.”  
“I know what you mean,” said Chance. He shifted the weight in his hand and said, “I mean just look at this.”  
Everyone watched as Chance lay the whole weight of the cars down on his rigid, seven foot cock and then with a flex, tossed the weight into the air, causing crushed cars to rain down all over the junk yard. “What say we just get to fucking?”  
Jake smiled, “Don't gotta tell me twice.”  
He tossed the weights behind him casually but the crash caused an Earthquake. He pounced Chance and knocked his fellow Swat Kat to the ground. He slid up the body of his bro and slid his cock between the mammoth pecs before him before sliding back down to take the colossal seven feet of cock up his rear.  
Tom and Jerry shrugged and flexed up to twice their size before looking down at Hong Kong Phooey. Tom sat down on the mere 15 foot dog and pinned him. The dog man laughed and lifted Tom up with a single finger, however his hand slipped and he ended up shoving his arm up the cat's rump, only for Tom to slam Phooey back to the ground again. Jerry laughed a bit then walked to Tom's front and gave him a few cock slaps across the maw before thrusting into the cat's mouth.  
The ground rumbled as orgasms built across the worlds. Bowser was an three hundred foot colossus of muscle gut and fury who rampaged through a city, while Arnold, Nick, and Finnick played hide and seek with the massive lizard man. He spotted Finnick's muscular 20 foot body hiding inside a bus and he picked it up.  
Bowser looked inside and said, “Found you! Now to put you someplace for safe keeping.”  
The three hundred foot tall beast then brought the bus around to his prodigious rump and shoved it up his bubble butt like a metropolitan dildo. He let the bus hang half out so Finnick could still breath but clamped down hard to keep the muscular fox from going anywhere.  
Koopzilla swung his colossal cock through building after building in their game of hyper macro hide and seek, when he stopped and got very silent. He listened and felt the ground tremble with either Arnold or Nick's big feet as they ran through the city. He focused on it to get the direction and then he let loose a roar and rampaged through buildings as though they were made from cardboard.  
The mighty King of the Koopas erupted through building after building and then stopped as he saw a sky scraper with a 20 foot tall Nick Wilde scaling up the side. He grinned and ran up to the building. With a swing of his mighty 100 foot long rod, he toppled the sky scraper like a tree in a forest shouting, “Timber!”  
The building collapsed atop the immensely muscled fox man but afterwards he sat up and dusted the debris off his invincible body. He looked up just in time to see Bowser's foot come down on him to pin him to the city streets. He tried to push Bowser off him but the massive lizard man shifted his foot and wedged Nick's nose between his toes.  
“Hmmm... now where to keep you...” Bowser said as he rapped his fingers over his giant, precum leaking, throbbing cock. He smiled then said, “I have just the place.”  
Bowser bent down and picked up the fox then shoved him down his cum slit feet first. He trapped Mr. Wilde so only his head and shoulders were sticking out of his throbbing meat as he asked, “Now, my foxy friend, where did that other runt get off to?”  
Nick smiled and said, “Ya know big guy? We were talking and decided to cook up a special little surprise for you.” the ground started to shake and rumble under the King Koopa's enormous feet. Nick only grinned wider as he said, “Why lookie there, here comes that surprise now.”  
The street erupted in front of Bowser and filled his vision with a wall of white, all while behind the massive lizard a wall of pink came up from the other side. Arnold had hidden deep down in the subway system, grew to tremendous size, and then sat up at the same time he flexed his cock. The three thousand foot tall pit bull, lifted Bowser with his thousand foot long cock and wedged him between his gargantuan pecs.  
“Hear me now and see me next week,” said Arnold in his Austrian accent, “I'll pump you up myself you namby pamby, wimpy, scalely leezard baby. First step to pumping up? You will take a protein shake of my own special formula.”  
Finnick watched from the bus as Arnold picked up the King Koopa and positioned his massive phallus to penetrate Bowser through the rear. He flexed larger enough to pop out of the ass that held him and slid down the cock just as Bowser was forced to take the member to the hilt.  
Finnik was trapped under Bowser's giant balls against the base of Arnold's cock and said, “I'm tired of being small. I'm gon' fuck some shit up yous guys.”  
The (relatively) small yet buffed to hell fennec fox flexed and grew bigger, much to Nick Wilde's delight.  
Elsewhere on the MTP there was a quiet beach where the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Biker Mice from Mars played Volleyball. Naked volleyball. All of the players stood thirty feet tall with muscles that any body builder would kill for. Spike, T-bone, and Stegz were on the Dino side, while Throttle, Modo and Vinnie took up the Mouse side. Hax was busy on the side lines fucking Bullzeye, while Badrap was doing the same to Spittor as hardrock fucked the purple raptor in the face.  
There weren't any balls large enough so the players had to play with a massive boulder instead, yet the batted it with as much ease as though it were a ball despite it being a hundred feet in diameter and made of solid granite. They passed the ball back and forth with cracks forming on every hit and slam till finally it came down with Spike intending to spike the ball over the massive fishing net they used. Unfortunately on impact the boulder shattered against his cock and was reduced to rubble.  
“Alright bros, I think that's game,” said Throttle as he casually stroked his mammoth 10 foot erection.  
“Who won?” asked T-Bone.  
Stegz rubbed the back of his head, “I was having so much fun I forgot to keep track of the score. Sorry guys.”  
Vinnie walked up to Spike, hugged him close, wrapped a leg around his boy and gave him a deep kiss, “I think we all won if we were having that much fun.”  
“What say we take a note from the guys on the sideline and get to some serious pounding?” asked Modo.  
Spike smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”  
The orgy of mice and dinosaurs began in earnest while a few other toons were having fun of a different sort in a city made to look like ancient Rome.  
Memnon, the massive red lizard monster, Victor, the muscular stone gargolye, and three different big bad wolves were all busy rampaging through the city. Memnon took great pleasure in stomping buildings from his hundred foot height. No cart in his path was safe. Victor was a slightly more modest eighty feet tall and walked up to the coleseum before he dug his hands in, lifted it over head, and started pressing it for weight single handed while flexing his free arm as a show for the wolves.  
The forty foot tall wolves whistled at the garganuan gargoyle and began to rub over his muscles. One stood atop a cock that was as long as he was tall, he massaged those literal rock hard pecs. Another wolf rode atop the flexing arm like it was a circus ride, and Victor was all to happy to suck his cock as he did so. The third wolf worked over Victor's ass and as he fed a finger in he found it clenched down hard and started to pull him in. He wasn't strong enough at that height to pull out and soon he was up to his waist inside the stone gargoyle who moaned around the cock of the wolf that rode his flexing arm.  
Memnon came up from behind and pulled out the wolf, shoved his cock into the wolf till it went all the way through and out the other side, then thrust his mammoth cock of destruction up Victor's ass with such strength that it lifted him from the ground and made the gargoyle accidentally throw the coleseum. They caused massive destruction together in that city but the settings were far from done.  
Yakko and Wakko were the Warner Brothers and they had both been members of the B.U.S.T. Club for years. They found the Japanese city, made to be just like Tokyo, was their new favorite setting. They were massive at around 150 feet of city stomping muscle, as were Inuyasha and Leomon, but the Trix Rabbit had swollen to 1500 feet tall with massive rabbit feet that he used with great pleasure. Inuyasha and Leomon were side by side with their cocks wedged between the toes of one foot as the rabbit stepped down on them, while Yakko and Wakko were on the otherside getting the same footjob treatment. The rabbit stroked his cock and was getting as close as they were to cumming but still all the toons somehow held off.  
On a volcanic island clear across the MTP, Schnookums and Meat were busy literally fucking the volcano at 500 feet tall each. At the same time Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were busy on different parts of the volcano, all hugely muscled, all naked, and all fucking that volcano with the promise to hold off till they all came together.  
There were hudreds of toons spread across the MTP but the group of Goofy, Mortimer Mouse, Max Goof, Louie Duck, Sylvester, Pepe Le Pew and Pitu Le Pew were the only ones that chose a futuristic military base as their destination.   
Goofy stood thirty feet tall and wore a tank as a pair of pants, only the turret was ripped off and his own cum cannon was sticking out the front of the tank instead. He modeled for a similarly sized Mortimer saying, “Do these pants make my ass look big? Ahyuck!”  
Mortimer walked up with his massive boner first and walked around his Goofy, “Hot cha cha, I dunno, but there's one way to find out if it really did get bigger.”  
The massive muscle mouse walked up behind Goofy and effortlessly shoved his incredible cock right up his lover's rear end, only to elicit a moan a moment later. Pepe walked up behind Mortimer and said, “Might as well inspect yours while we are at eet, no?”  
He then shoved his own ebony cock right up the mouse's backside. Sylvester came up behind Pepe and said, “Hey don't leave me out now!”  
The train of four similarly buffed toons began to fuck in unison with one behind the other. Louie was off with Max and Pitu watching the skunk bench press an aircraft carrier while they worshiped his cock.   
The 300 foot tall skunk lifted the massive weight with ease while a 40 foot tall Louie fucked the clevage of his balls with his massive cock. Max sat on Pitu's abs, right alongside the 100 foot tall cock. Max was a 200 feet tall himself and was giving Pitu the footjob of a lifetime. The skunk's cock grew and grew till it penetrated the aircraft carrier and started to lift it away from his grip. Somehow every toon managed to keep from cumming despite how turned on they were.  
That's when all the toons saw it as it made it's way around the sun and super speed. The thing that set them all off at once. It was Henry Hawk, now the size of our sun Sol, fucking Foghorn Leghorn, who was five times his size. Henry came in the massive rooster and set Foghorn off with a resounding, “Cock a doodle doo!” that rang off across the planets and the whole world of the MTP. Unfathomable volumes of cum sprayed from his truly massive cock and blasted forth around the sun with such force that it eventually came back and hit both he and Henry right on their backs.  
As if on cue, all the toons pulled out their cocks from where ever they had been shoved and flexed to quadrouple their sizes as they all took aim and fired off skyward towards the ring of cum that surrounded the sun. It was hours of cumming from hundreds of toons but over time they managed to cum so hard and so long that they made a massive ring of toon seed that surrounded the sun.  
When all was said and done, all were exhausted from the blow out of seed that could literally spawn new worlds. Group by group returned to the train station at the painting exit. Soon they all gathered and were given new robes to preserve their modesty outside. It was noon the next day before the doors to the club opened once again. Once the last of the toons left and it was just Henry and Foghorn left. They collapsed on the marble floor to snuggle.  
“Say big beak, that was a great party,” said Henry.  
“It really, I say, it really was,” said Foghorn, “I'm thinking about making that a monthly event.”  
And they all came happily ever after... 

The end?

That was a lot to write. A lot to keep track of. And would love to know your thoughts on the story!


End file.
